Chasing Neptune
by Authoria - The Heart
Summary: Even Neptune tried to let go her past, someone was still trying to run for her. For her life. Someone that also reminds her of her passed girlfriend. Purple Heart tried to stand beside her and wanted her to accept her life to be her. Every fall and steps Neptune made just for Purple Heart to leave her. Purple Heart will never ever leave her. She will always chase her. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1 - Pt 1 and 2

**DISCLAIMER:  
The Story's plot wasn't entirely on myself, or not really in myself. Characters here are not mine either, belong to their rightful owners. The changes of personality of the said characters might be mine or not not mine.**

 **NOTICE:  
The Neptune, Goddess of Planeptune, was going to be Adult Neptune in this story's case. And yeah, woman and woman can bore, only one will bore. Whatever.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - PART ONE**

Neptune wanted to close her eyes. Her head was slumped down on the table near the seashore and have drank down all eight strong beers. Despite that she's dizzy, she still wanted to continue to drink. She wasn't always drunk everyday. Actually, this was just the second time since Noire died. The first are their anniversary ever since her death and now this is the second year since her lover died, and she was her long-term girlfriend. Their relationship was almost perfect. But it all only came nothing. That's the bitter truth.

"Miss." That's what caught her attention. She slowly turn her head to the voice.

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Purple Heart. I've noticed you recently that you're alone here. And you're pretty drunk. Do you need someone to talk to?"

"I'm not yet drunk. I can take care of myself." She avoid her gaze from this woman. She just quickly analyzed physical body of the woman beside her. She could describe her in two objectives- hot and sexy.

She didn't know if this woman was bored or just really trying to tease her. She ignore what the woman said but the woman just come seat closer near her.

"I'm not good at advice. But I can assure you, I'm a good listener." she said in an interesting tone.

When Neptune look at Purple Heart's eyes, she saw a glimpse of sincerity. Of passion to help.

Sure thing, she must've someone to talk with. Someone who didn't know her. Someone who would do nothing but listen. All the people she talked, are talking the same thing. She must move on. Forget Noire already. It's not good to live in the past.

"Did you already experience the bitterness to know that you lost your love one?" she asked at the woman before she drank the ninth beer beside her. She knows that it's bad to talk to this woman. Isn't one warning what our parents give ever since we're a child? _Don't talk to strangers._ But since she drank the right thing, she can't control of what she's going to say.

"I guess so." a short reply of the woman.

"I don't know how to move on. We don't have any closer. She just died. She was killed. No goodbyes. Nothing."

"Since when she's gone?" the woman asked who introduct herself as Purple Heart. She was serious everything to what she said. She got one beer and join in to drink with her.

"Two years. They said, it's not normal to grieve for two years. Usually it will only take one year only. After the long mourning, moving on stage is the next step. But who are they to tell me that? Grieving is the process, a personal journey. Morning till afternoon, I keep myself busy. I'm smiling. I wanted them to think that I'm okay. But in the evening, I'm sad whenever I'm alone. I always read her last text messages. I always listen to her voicemail. All the memories that she left in my cellphone, I can't delete it."

"He is a lucky girl." Purple Heart commented.

"I don't know. If she is lucky, then why did she have to leave me? Why didn't she fight for her life? Why did he take her last breathe?" she can't stop the hiccup.

"Maybe you'll know someday."

"When will I know the answer to my questions? She's so unfair. She promised me that we'll grow old together. She promised me!" And the dam burst open as she repeat the word she said _'She promised me!'_

The woman boldly embrace the weeping girl. Followed by a pat on her back to calm the girl down.

Neptune didn't know how much time passed in that position. She could smell her womanly scent and she could hear her heartbeat. She felt so secured and peaceful. For a moment, she that she had found a friend in her. Then she closed her eyes.

In her state of emotions, even a pillar or even a wall she will leaned on and embrace it. She needed something to lean on. She need someone to catch her sometimes, she also wanted to show that she have her own weaknesses.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

Neptune's head was crying in pain when she wake up next day. She was in an resort cottage that she was residing in when she opened her eyes. She didn't know how did she come here.

 _Oh my gosh!_ She suddenly remembered Purple. A stranger. Don't she thing that that woman who was the one carry her in her room? She inspect herself. She still wear her shorts and her t-shirt. She didn't feel different about her body.

Shaking her head in disapproval as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. She feel bad about what she fell because of how intense is her hangover was. She didn't lock the door since she's the only one staying inside her room.

She only made her way by bathing herself of what she feels. Even then, her body was starting to go okay.

She was done showering and about to go get the towel that was hanging then out of nowhere she lost her balance. She loudly cursed.

"Ouch Shit! Shit!"

Only for her cursing to go louder when the door of the bathroom suddenly swung open. Purple Heart gulped. For Heaven's sake, Neptune was naked right in front of her eyes!

Just only a few seconds that Purple stared at Neptune. She walk closer to the poor girl to helped her.

"This is so embarrassing." she mentioned. She knows that her face was red all over because of what happened to her. She didn't know where part of her body she must cover. Even her body wasn't cooperating with her. She can't helped to get up.

Purple quickly pull the towel that was hanging. She covered it around Neptune's body before she slowly carry her bridal style.

Neptune was like a crystal that slowly crumbling apart as Purple lied Neptune down on her bed. Purple put the blanket before she move away from her.

"Are you alright? Is anything painful to you? I'm going to call the doctor." she winced when Purple moved closer to her. Maybe because she can't paint it if she wanted the woman to come closer or to keep her distance.

"My loin was hurt but it looks like I didn't get any bone fracture or an injury." She didn't looked straight at the woman's eyes. She was shy that her body was exposed but also at the same time she was irritated as well. What even this woman doing in her room?

"I'm going to accompany you for check-up later. Let's x-ray that loin for clarification that there's no bone fracture."

"I don't want to!" She said in a high voice. "You have no rights about myself. We're not close and you didn't know me, do not tell me what I'm going to do."

"Look, I'm just concerned about you." Purple said in her breathe, "I know that I'm a complete stranger. But the moment I saw you last night, I suddenly felt the urge to help you."

"Help?" Neptune's nose holes goes slightly bigger, "You're taking advantage of the situation! If you're helping me, it's enough to listen to my frustration last night. You don't need to help me go in my room. You don't need to stay here till morning. If you're not here, there's no embarrassing situation will happened to me. It's all for free to see my naked body."

"I'm not going to leave you because you're vomiting last night. You almost bang your own head in the wall while crying out loud how painful your stomach was. I stay here not because to get over you. It's not my fault that you slipped in the shower. It's not my fault that I had to rescue you first before thinking of the awkwardness your body can cause us." Purple seat on the sofa near her bed.

"Leave me now." And that's only she replied. She was confused. She was pissed at the woman but she does have a point. If someone wanted to get over you, she have a freewill to do it while she's unconscious. But Purple stayed behave and obvious in the floor to sleep because she caught a glimpse of a single pillow and another blanket there.

"I won't leave until I'm sure you are okay, Miss."

 _Miss?_ She realize that she didn't know her name. This woman was the only who gave in an introduction to her as Purple Heart while she on the other hand didn't even know her even her first name.

"I'm okay." She said rolling her eyeballs. She wanted to punch her head. This is what she get as she go drunk herself in. She even beat a certain bold star that displays their own body for the woman. It's her own fault for why she didn't closed the door of the bathroom. When did she know that that there's a woman lying on her floor in the living room. If she was going to answer in the slam book, she might have written a portion where she will write the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll leave you alone but-"

"But what?" She can't hide the irritation in her voice. She wanted to push this woman away and leave for her to dressed already. She was still awkward about what she feels since only the towel and a blanket that was covering her while she make a conversation with a sexy woman.

"Make sure you will update me regarding your conditions." She got a piece of paper and a ball pen in the nearby table and wrote down her personal cell phone number and also the room number where she was residing in.

"And what if I didn't do it?" She challenged to the woman. She noticed that Purple was a bit closer to her. She have no obligation to update her what she feels. She was not even a friend of hers! Well, she was the a friend for a night. A companion. But nothing more, nothing less.

Purple threatened her with her gaze, "You'll find out. I'm going to come back even if you're angry, I'm going to carry you and will personally bring you in hospital if needed. So make sure that I'll be informed."

She just stand to leave. Neptune sighed in relief as Purple opened the door to closed the door after she exit.

But her breathing stopped when Purple faced her again.

"Tell me your name." she asked shortly.

For this nonsense and interfering to end, she said her name, "It's Nep."

Purple smiled as she gently closed the door. Satisfied even she didn't know her full name

* * *

 **Please leave a review, a constructive criticism. Put a follow and even favorite for this story and please support it.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Author Candidate- James**

 **Author Oracle - MiddonaitoShi**

 **MAuthorian-BlackVastoLorde**

 **Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber**

 **Authorian - ButterHunter**

 **Authorian - eeveeboy539**

 **Authorian - Shade of Aletheia**


	2. Chapter 1 - Pt 3

**CHAPTER ONE - PART THREE**

"This is so exciting!" Shouted by one of Neptune's friend Uzume when she told her what happened between them by Purple Heart. She asked for a help because there's no one going to help her stand. It's completely fine to disturb Uzume since she is her best friend. She can't asked Purple a help even if she's accessible. She must not get any communication.

"Exciting you're face. I don't like to remember it. It's just a big pest." She uttered as her friend continued to drive the car.

"You're such overacting. You said that Purple is hot and very sexy. Then why you're like disgusted to her?"

"It's because she's a stranger. You never know, she maybe was a prostitute queen or one the terrorist."

"Ahem. If I know, that's only your defense mechanism so that you're not gonna be attract to her."

Neptune widen her eyes as she look at her friend, "Hey! Just because you fetched me here that doesn't mean you're gonna tease me about that woman?"

Uzume just merely laugh at her friend's antics, "I fetched you friend because you're my best friend. Who's gonna help us? You could've tell me yesterday, you should've invite me to your resort so that I'm the one going to look at your body."

Neptune pinched the back of her friend with a gritted teeth.

"Easy! We might hit someone." Uzume tried to stop her friend.

Because of what she stated, Neptune's seat becomes silent. There's a stung in her heart f what her friend says. How could she forget the pain behind a hit-and-run? That's what stole the life of her lover. What would happen if she was playing in the car the one that hit her lover? She will never forgive herself.

"I'm sorry." Uzume said. Recognizing the silent of her friend.

"You think, that there's hope to find a justice for Noire? It's been two years. If I'm only rich, I would spend every single penny that I just have just to put that criminal in jail." She released a mournful sigh.

"Justice sucks. Why there's even no CCTV in the area where she was run over? There's no one who stand as a witness. I don't want to discourage you but you will definitely start from scratch to have that justice."

"I know." She sadly nodded, "But that's the only thing left to wait to have a closure and get move-on."

"Let's continuously pray for that."

The entire drive she didn't utter a word. Her mind was journeying back to the happy days with her lover.

Noire was her one and only girlfriend. She was sixteen years old when she turned her into her lover. She was a childhood sweetheart, despite being tsundere. Since the day of their childhood they always play since they're just house next door. Eight years is their relationship. They wanted to get married if only the ghastly tragedy didn't happened.

She was her life. She was there when her parents had an annulment. She was the one who was beside whenever she cried all night. She pay the price of it. When her mother died, she didn't leave her side. Till her father married another woman whom she put her feeling deeply away, she was still there for her comfort. Even if her father died, she didn't leave. Her father died only a few months prior to Noire's death.

That's why she was wondering why the people always tell her to move on already. Noire literally took her life when she left. She lost weight. She forgot herself and her needs. She didn't do nothing but look at their photos with only them together. She missed her like hell.

She vowed that whoever did this to Noire will pay. She gritted her teeth.

But she had to start with her life, she knew that well. Almost two years that she have no permanent job because she seriously think her lost. She could not function efficiently. How many months passed since the company she worked for kicked her then she felt the emptiness and then resign with no exact reason.

She knew that she needed money to get help and gain justice for her to move. If ever, she could hire the best detective in the country. She would find some witnesses and pay them generously so that they wouldn't scared to speak up this time.

She almost spend her money because of her interval. Sometimes she travel everywhere just to find herself. But she found nothing. She only lost her savings. Her parents always sent money to her for her house's bills and a few for her allowance but she seldomly give it back because that's the only for her to have a communication with her. Her parents almost totally abandoned her. They have a family. She was not part of the said part family.

She made a resolve, by tomorrow, she will find a work and she will do anything for her to be longer there.


	3. Chapter 2 - Pt 1

**CHAPTER TWO - PART ONE**

Purple's feeling of her body was so exhausted and needed rest. She slowly fixed her skin suit to be more comfortable. She needed some fresh air. It's been two weeks she was been like this. She was looking for something. But she can't find.

Her thoughts was stop when someone embrace her from behind.

"What are you thinking, my dearest sister?" It's Nepgear, the one and only sister of hers.

"What are you doing here in my office?" She asked with a smile. When she talked to her sister, her world was going smoothly. Nepgear was very young, sweet and free-spirited.

"I'm here to start my training as a Product Developer of our company." she smiled sweetly.

"I never thought that you will start. I thought you're gonna enjoy your time after your graduation."

"Well, you're wrong. I don't like to waste my time." she sat on her swivel chair and sip the tea that was on her table. "So, you can answer my question now. What is it you're thinking and you look like someone who runs one kilometer?"

She sighed. She just looked in front of her glass window. There's nothing wrong if she open herself to her sister.

"I met a woman."

"Oh." That's only the reaction of her sister. Seems like her tone hasn't change when she said there's a woman connecting to her.

"I can't erase her from my mind." she added.

"You're too corny, big sis." Her little sister just giggled. "You're a waifu hunter. I can't just believe that there's a woman disturbing your brain."

Purple Heart just squinted her eyebrow as she turn her head to her, "If you don't want to believe, then I'm not gonna force you."

"It's just a joke." Nepgear walked closer to Purple as she pinch her cheek, "Tell me more about this woman." This time, she had a serious look and had enough on teasing.

"I meet her in our resort. She was drunk when she was telling her story. I accompanied her. Then the next day, we can't let go each other properly. She become distant." She just shortly tells the story. She skipped the part where she saw the girl's naked body. She's gonna look like a kiss-and-fell if she said that. She would just keep it to herself. She just shook her head when that scene flashback to her.

Nepgear seemed to be interested, "Is she beautiful? Sexy?"

"Yup." She shortly replied. She have no proper words to define how beautiful is Nep. For her, she looked like an angel. Although wasted when she met her, she still had that natural beauty. Soft and smooth light purple lily hair that suits nice to her face. And sexy? She was damn hot! Even in a simple T-shirt she wears, she can't deny the beautiful figure of hers.

She knows that that's not only her physical attraction that she feels about the girl. There was something in her big, purple eyes that caught her attention. Her eyes was talking to her. That is very expressive beside the undeniable sadness of it. It's just a waste that they didn't meet properly on that day.

"So you know her name?" Nepgear said to her silent.

"Yeah. It's only the nickname she gave to me. But since it's our resort where she stayed, I got her full name from our staff."

"That's it. Then go on, go find her."

"I'm trying but not full effort. I have many things to do in the office. And one more thing, she knew my cell phone number. I left it to her. So if destiny will permit, she would the one who will come to me."

Nepgear gave her a sly smile, "What's that? Serendipity? Destiny? Luck? Don't believe in those things if you really love her."

"It's not yet love. I like her, that's only."

"Let's see. It's just going to the love. This maybe the first time that a single girl is starting to ruined your mind. Knowing you, you're like changing a clothe that only will change a girlfriend."

"That's not true." She defense for herself. But she knows that it's true to what she said. She never ran out of women. Thanks for being a sough-after bachelor.

"Okay, since you said it. Well, before I forget, there's three applicants for the financial analyst position that we will advertise a week ago. I placed the resume in your table. They're all passed in the interview with the Human Resources manager. Your interview is what only left. Schedule it at your convenient time."

"Okay, I'll look to it later."

"Just look it after I left. We badly need that position to be filled immediately." She grab the folder that was in the table and she put it into Purple's hand, "Bye for now, big sis. My training is going to start in the conference room."

"Thanks for dropping bye, sweetie." She smiled at her. Her little sister was sure is funny. Her antics is what removes the stress in her body. She thank her very much for coming back to being a cheerful one. She knows her little sister suffered depress that the results of losing the light in her eyes.

Nepgear wink at her before she closed the door, "Tell me what the name of the lucky girl if you happen to see her again, okay? Let's talk more about her over dinner later."

When she left, she faced the resume of the three applicants. She drowsily opened it.

But she almost fell on her chair when she spotted the last resume.

He immediately called Nepgear.

"Big sis, the training is about to start. I'm busy-" she said on the opposite line.

She cut of what she's going to say, "You told me not to believe in destiny and luck. Well, destiny has taken it's own course."

She didn't wait for her what she's going to ask and quickly kill the line of the telephone. For the first time in two weeks, she felt relieved. She finally hold and stared at the resume in front of her. Those purple, expressive eyes. _Welcome to my world, Neptune Planera_.

* * *

 **NOTICE:  
Planera as surname is completely mine. It is what the name of Planeptune in Old Age, in DEADMENSION's case.**


	4. Chapter 2 - Pt 2

**CHAPTER TWO - PART TWO**

Nep woke up early. She didn't know what force that she felt and feeling energetic of the day. Probably because of her new chance for her. Today would be her final job interview for the financial analyst position in Homer Textiles.

It is a big company. It was her target in the first time but she was losing energy for it. Although is was good transcript of records of her course of Banking and Finance and she was also impressive at working experience at her age of twenty-six. Her records just turned ugly because of her over and over again resignation that didn't even reached six months. But thank the Original Goddess, she was finally noticed of the Homer Textiles. She only needed was to show her boldness and give justice to her ugly records.

She just commute on the way towards the building of Homer Textiles. She wore a black open hoodie with purple accents. She didn't leave the mirror in her room unless she saw herself was very smart-looking. First impressions last that's why she must look her best.

When she arrived at the floor of the building to where the interview going to be announced, one aged lady whom she meet. The aged lady introduce herself as the secretary.

"Your interview with Ms. Heart will start in about five minutes." she said to her.

She smiled sweetly. _Wait! Ms. Heart?_ It rang a bell. She quickly remove the face of Purple Heart that enters in her mind. Maybe this 'Heart' is just relative to her.

She inhale deeply and focused on her mental preparation for her interview. Why did it have her to be anxious when she just heard the surname Heart. For sure, there's many Heart around the Gamindustri. And she knows for sure that the one who's going to interview her is a man that is 50's or 60's.

She turned the door knob. Then she froze.

"Good morning, Ms. Planera. Have a seat." said by a maturely voice of a woman in front of her.

She felt her face lose color. She was truly shocked. Just a minute ago Purple Heart entered her mind. And now, she was the one who's mightily sitting on a boss' swivel chair.

Several seconds passed for her to returned her composure. She slowly seat on the vacant seat near the table.

"Good morning, Ms. Heart." Out of courtesy she must greet her properly. Uncertain of her smile.

"Let's start the interview so we finish it early. First, what do you know about our company?" The woman stared at Neptune as she asked an answer to her question.

She can't let herself be intimidate and lose her focus just because of the woman's beautiful gaze, "You're one of the biggest textiles companies in our country manufacturing braided handwoven textiles, as well as cotton and denim fabric. I have statistical researches regarding your financial stand for exporting textile and here and abroad."

"Looks like you researched this pretty good."

"Honestly, no." She replied back, "I'm not aware that you're the owner of this company. I was really surprised."

The woman just smiled, "It's the Original Goddess who owns this. She's True Arfoire. But because of her disappearance, I was left to take over this company. It's been years."

Neptune just nodded when she said this. To Neptune, Purple Heart was just twenty-nine but she raised this company from feet to head of her family.

"So when can you start working here?" Purple Heart asked.

"Am I hired, Ma'am?" Her mouth open in shock. That's her interview? That short?

"Yes. I want you to start as soon as possible." She said with a sympathy smile.

Neptune could feel her heart panicking because of the woman's smile than her announce that she was hired.

"I can work in the job tomorrow, Ma'am."

"Then, all is set. I will orientate you to one of my staffs for you to know the rules about your work. Are you available today for your whole orientation?" In the woman's tone held a professionalism but her voice was smooth and lacked of heaviness that will be Neptune's boss.

She looks like approachable and considerate. She was maybe a good person. Didn't she show goodness in her will when they met in the resort in Leanbox?"

She then slightly remember what happened between them in Leanbox. Maybe if she keep this on she will not meet her face to face anymore.

"I'm available all day. Thank you, Ma'am." That's the only words that escape the girl's mouth.

"You can call me 'Ma'am' if we're in the office hours, simply call me Purple." She smile again.

Neptune can't understand herself anymore. Why does every time Purple Heart smiled her face turned blank suddenly? She feels like the whole Gamindustri stopped moving. Why does her boss have to be so damn sexy and her brightly blue eyes?

Before she was being fetched to the person who's going to oriented her in her work, she put her mouth closer to her ear. She could feel her warm breathe tingling her sensations. She whispered to her, "I'll implement only two major rules for you- no more alcoholic and avoid being lonely."

Neptune didn't said anything because Purple Heart quickly leave her side.


	5. Chapter 2 - Pt 3

**CHAPTER TWO - PART THREE**

Neptune was just waiting for a bus to ride on to get home when out of nowhere the rain appeared. She was so baaaaad. She didn't even bring an umbrella. And she was on high heels and she was in the middle of difficulty of walking due to it. Not to noticed, it's slippery. It was her first day of her job; she made the official start on that day.

Just ago, she was so happy because she won and finally got a chance to pieced her life again. She was busy all day because of orientation and she can already feel that she will be happy to stay at Homor Textiles. But maybe all that happiness was just a delusion right now. This rain was just a total pain in the ass.

She was on the peak of terrible temper when a car stopped in front of her. Exiting from the inside is a beautiful Purple Heart, bringing an umbrella with her.

"Hop in. I'm going to fetched you." At first, Neptune was looking around her if she was really the one the woman talking for.

Purple just giggled. She was not going to let herself get wet.

Just as Neptune sat beside inside the car, Purple clothed the poor girl and lower down the air conditioner. She was the one who also tied the seat belt for her. Neptune can really smell the lavender smell breathe while Purple tied the seat belt.

"Thank you, Ma'am." That was all she could say.

"We're outside of the office, remember? You can call me Purple." The woman said while she focused her eyes on the road ahead, "Where can I drop you?"

"Just on that mall that we're going to passed by. I will just stay there until the rain stopped so I can't disturb you."

"I insist you to take you home. Tell me where is the address of your home and I will drop you there. You have to be safe and sound."

She shortly thought about it. Since her boss was showing her kindness to her by taking her home, so she wasn't going to fool around. She was truly uncomfortable with the woman's presence but it is dangerous if she didn't get home faster. Maybe she won't get a ride for home. And one for thing, she was going home in Leanbox. She have no intention to have an apartment near the office. She will endure everyday travel from Leanbox to Planeptune and vice versa. Leanbox was her only comfort zone.

In the end, the practical was the victor. She didn't deny the help. She accept it.

During the ride, they talked about many stuffs with her boss. Mostly related to work but it didn't make it a barrier between them for her to know the woman more. Among what the woman's said, a real truth that comes in her mind that the woman was still single and very much available.

"Do you want drink a coffee first?" Neptune invited Purple when they finally stopped in front the girl's house.

"Sure."

Purple helped her from exiting the car. She was truly a gorgeous woman.

"Feel at home." She said as she pointed the sofa.

"Your house was kinda funny." Purple commented, "I thought only the outside is purple. Even the whole house inside was also pink."

Her house was really attracting in the village. She painted it in purple when her parents finally finalize the annulment when she was eighteen years old and decided to give her the house and the land.

For her, the purple represents her way for cope. When she always sees it, her sadness loosened up. She was also obsessed on collecting things that is colored in roses.

"Are you feeling boring in my house?" She can't help but asked her opinion.

"No. Of course not. It's kinda cute. Like you." Just a simple taut are a big effect to her. Well, it's not bad to admire her. That's not a treacherous in the memory of her lover. Admiration is different from love. There's no one going to change the gap of Noire in her heart, she was certain of it.

"Let me look at your albums."

Before she was returned to herself Purple already hold the album that was over her coffee table. She just let her while she make a coffee.

She turned her head when she heard the woman's low laugh. It was like she was entertained by.

"What's the funny thing you're looking at?"

She didn't answer her question so she was forced to come closer to know what's the source of her laugh. She widened her eyes when she saw her picture in preschooler. Her mucus was growing in her nose in the picture while smiling and she can clearly see that she was mostly toothless in the picture. That's one of her thing that she wanted to throw long before because she was ugly at that time. But she can't because she knows that that was only her memorabilia when she was a kid.

"Give that back to me!" She punctually tried to steal the book but the woman quickly raised the book faster and always dodge her. She will not stop until she caught that item.

Purple Heart only laughed louder. She was like a kid that wanted to play and play mischievous tricks to one another.

She was always dodging Neptune's hand from her hand to avoid being catch, then her knee hit the sofa and there she fell above it. And because Neptune was stuck with Purple, she was sent above the slender figure of the woman.

For a second, she stopped breathing. They just stared at each other. Neptune can feel the heartbeat in front of hers. This was her first time looking closer in the face of Purple. There's almost no wind entering her lungs because of how close her face was. She had those playful, bright eyes. Her nose are sharp and purplish lips. She was full of appeal.

She feel the fall of the album in the hand of the woman to the floor. Her hand was free to roam around her hair. She even parted few of her hair away from her face. She almost closed her eyes. She wanted this feeling.

Both of them just friendly recovered when a loud thunder shook. She quickly get up from the woman for pinning her down.

Her face was red. For the second time since the scenario that happened in Leanbox, she felt to ashamed to even look at her.

* * *

"Aww, I almost have it..."

A young woman with noticeable silky fair skin was looking through the window as she analyze the scenario happening outside with her black round eyes.

"Oh please, you think I will not change the flow of this plot?"

Another person, this time, a man. A young man. A dull black eyes and a alabaster skin was the only thing that was the only thing can noticed.

Both wearing a black raincoat with a hoodie.

The woman pouted as she turned her head to the man. The man just roll his eyes in annoyance, "If we're just going to use someone's ideas then we better make it slowly for the readers to feel the emotions very well."

"But that's too cute to happened! We can just redo the plot."

A deep sighed escape from a man, "I wouldn't surprised, after all, this is you we're talking about."

Then they turned back to the two inside the house through window.

"Hm, I wish **Jamey** was here so he can watch her two favorite waifu getting to each other."

"Disgusting, even **Akina** wasn't going to stoop that low for a foolish Author Heart like you."

"You're so mean!"

"Stalking?"

"...whatever."

And that said, they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 3 - Pt 1, Pt 2 and Pt 3

**CHAPTER THREE - PART ONE**

It's only been one week when Neptune started to work and she feel like she was working there longer. She was like-minded to everyone inside the Homer Textiles. Even she made herself overtime because of how many she have to endorse from the resigned former financial analyst, she didn't feel any weary. She have a fulfillment to fill when she was doing. One of the factors was the motivation that she was having by Purple.

She was arranging her files for her to start her job in that day when out of nowhere Purple appeared beside her.

"Hi, Nep. I'd like you to meet my sister, Nepgear.

When her eyes turned to the other woman almost looks like her. The lady look so fresh and pretty. She was smiling but it was quickly wiped away the lady looked at her.

She give the lady a wide smile to the companion of the woman, "Please to meet you, Nepgear."

She caught the eyes of Nepgear. She can help but feel that she was being fooled with. She saw something in those eyes. Like a fear. She feel that the smile of hers was uncertain. She didn't pay any words at her greeting.

Nepgear turned to her to her big sister, "Big sis, I'm not feeling well. Can I go home? Let's talk again later."

Purple put a hand at her little sister's forehead, "Do you have a sickness? A little while ago you're not like this. It's better if you rest. Maybe you're just overworked."

Just one nod that Nepgear give to her sister.

Neptune just stared at the scene. _Weird._

Did the girl not like her when she see her and suddenly not feeling well when she look at her? But she knows she didn't did anything wrong to her. This is her first time seeing the lady. And one more thing, she wasn't a bad girl to be pissed with.

Nepgear quickly slink. She only goodbye to her sister. It was like that Neptune didn't exist in the first place from where she was standing.

Just when Nepgear left she was met with Purple, "I'm sorry for my little sister. It really look like she wasn't feeling well. She wasn't like that. She was very friendly if she wasn't feeling anything."

"I understand." Neptune assured her.

"By the way, can I invite you for lunch later?"

She weirdly look at her. Is she was getting dressed? For the entire week, Purple was gently to her but this day she just asked her to eat with her. After connecting their bodies to each other in her house, she tried to stay in the level of a employer-employee of her relation to her. None of them muttered the accident that occurred in them. She thanked the thunder very much for her to return back to reality.

"You're not answering." Purple said, breaking her trace of thoughts.

"I have my own food." Her reasoning. It was real that she have her food but it's only a sandwich. It was her only snack.

"It's okay. You can eat that along with our orders." The woman winked at her.

She started to panic for what she said.

"I-I have no payment yet. Let's do it n-next time." _Damn!_ She stuttered because of her wink. She really wanted to slap her forehead.

"I'm tag." She continued, "And I will say something important to you as well while we eat."

"About what?" She don't wanted to assume but it looks like it was true of her suspicion that she was being treated.

"You will know later. It's about the two of us." She smiled playfully.

Neptune felt her chest tightened when she said that. If it's true that she had a crush on her, it was certainly she was going to be busted. She wasn't that so eventually to let go of her past with her old lover and she wasn't ready to open her heart until she can't get the equity of her lover.

"Just tell me right now because I can't go with you at lunch. Is it something personal?"

"No." Just a simple answer.

She can't exactly say if she was disappointed at her reply or she was relief. She just wanted to beat herself. It wasn't that 'long hair' for her boss to have a crush on her. And one more thing, she was hearing news that many girls have taken their way to her. Hope for her not to be added in Purple's collection.

"Then what is it about?" She continued her ways.

"Okay, I will tell now. I intentionally wanted you to travel with me in all Gamindustri countries from where I will go even in some provinces here in us."

She can't believe what she just heard as she stared at the woman. Is she joking? Why would she was going to travel with her.

"But why?"

"It's the company's expansion. I need your knowledge and expertise here. I can't expect for you to decline. You're the one I chose. You know the financial figures of the company."

"Are you sure?" Maybe she was getting overwhelmed at what she said. The happenings were so fast. She hasn't work in her new job in one month of the company she was now given the trust of the large task. Aside from that, she was kinda thrilled in the idea of traveling around about not thinking of her fare.

"I'm very sure. You have the potential. And I trust you."

She smiled at what she said. It was a big thing for her to know that she was getting a trust from someone. It was too much for a second chance that she gave to her. She owed him her second life.

"I can't deny that trust, Ma'am. Thank you."

"Then, let's celebrate you're acceptance. Let's meet at lunch. You can't decline. I will return here twelve o'clock exact."

When she said that she quickly left before she can retort a word. She jumped in glee. She was like a child giving a candy. _Ah, the sweetness of being recognized_.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

Neptune was getting ready for her lunch with Purple when no text or even a call her best friend Uzume appeared.

"So, this is your office?" She commented as she analyze the room from every corner.

"Why didn't you even tell that you're going to come?" She hug her friend.

"I'm pretty sure that you're not going to scold because I visited you. It's nearly lunch time, it's non-working hours. I just want to have an ocular inspection. I'm just making sure that you're working environment is okay."

She laugh as she put her arm in her friend's neck from behind, "I'm happy here, you don't have to worry about me."

"Noticeable. Looks like you're fellow workers are friendly. Why don't you treat me to lunch?"

"I still have no payment."

"Fine, I'm the one going to pay. Just pay me from your payment." She laughed at what she said.

She just snort, "You just pay free for me."

"Find me a girlfriend first before I gave you free."

"You're really stupid! Just answer the person who have a crush on you so you have a girlfriend again."

"They're not my type. I'm much richer than them. Maybe I'm the one going to give life on them."

She didn't arrogantly said that she was rich. She was the daughter of a rich family. That's why if she needed a car or a money, this people are the one she can run for. Her friend wasn't that selfish to her. They treated each other like a sister.

She laughed at what she said. Her friend was really an airhead. Fun to be with. She was still in glee when someone poked her from behind. Purple.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. It's lunch time so I'm talking to my friend." She defensively explained.

"No need to worry. I'm just here to invite you in."

"Planera, will you not let me greet to your boss?" Uzume interfere in their conversation.

"Oh yeah, Uzume, this is Purple Heart-"

She didn't finished her introduction because her friend shrill in excitement. She quickly closed her mouth with her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" She said to her.

"Purple Heart is her name? Is she the one who saw you naked in the resort at Leanbox? Oh my gosh! Why didn't you mention me that you're working with her? isn't it awkward?" It was like an armalite of her mouth because she didn't stopped asking with a wide eyes.

Neptune look at Purple. She was like entertained at the scene happening between her friend.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry about my friend. She was just hungry and begun to mutter different things." She knows that her face was turning red. Later, she will definitely pull Uzume's tongue all the way to the end.

"It's alright. You're friend was funny. It looks like you're not giving her a story of what's going on."

"Is there something I need to know? Is there something going on with you two?"

"Uzume, for Goddess' sake. She is very much single. What happened in the resort was an accident. Professional relationship is what happening between us now. No special relationship."

"Okay." Uzume raised her hands in defeat, "I'm not going to expect that there will be something going on between you two."

Purple was smiling at them when she finally talk, "Let's invite Uzume as well in lunch out together."

Because of what the woman said, Uzume looked up with eyes full of sparkle and hope. "See? Professional relationship but we're going to eat together outside?"

She just stepped on her friend's foot to stop her exaggerated reaction. It was hard for her friend to not be excited. It was her habit whenever she was excited. Uzume just winced at what her friend's did.

* * *

 **PART THREE**

Neptune really regretted for giving Purple a chance to have a lunch outside. But she felt herself regretted more when she invited Uzume in. All the time when the three was together, she was out of place of the two. They shared the common interests. They're also have the same hobby. Looks like Purple is really entertained at her friend. They even exchange cellphone numbers.

"Why you don't have an apatite to eat Nep?" It's Purple.

She didn't know that she was staring straight by the two as she played with her steak in her plate.

"I think I don't have an apatite." She said while not looking at the two.

Uzume looked at her worriedly, "You don't? That's you're favorite. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I just really think I'm in no mood." She said back.

"Hays, Purple. It's better if you helped her get back in the office. Maybe even till her she was still thinking about work for why she looked like that."

When she raised her head, she was greeted by the gaze of the woman.

"Is your work bothering you?"

She just simply nodded. She didn't really know what happened to her. _Was it jealousy?_ She quickly remove that thought in her head. Of all people, why did it have to be her friend that she was jealous for? And why she was jealous when she and Purple didn't have close relation to each other? She think, she was unreasonable.

She wasn't just used to be with her boss when someone was stealing her attention from her. Until now.

"Nep, we will meet later in your house. Let's have a bonding time and relax. I'll cook dinner for you, alright? For now, just fixed your job for you not to be depressed there." Uzume laughed cheerfully.

She felt herself getting a relief sigh of what her friend said.

But it was quickly changed into depression when Purple interfere with her friend.

"I'll send you."

"No need. I bring my own car, remember?" There's the sweet smile of Uzume.

Knowing her friend, she didn't show attraction and showing no motive. It was natural for her to be playful and joyful.

"Then I will bring you to the parking lot." Purple insist.

In the end, Uzume agreed. She hugged her best friend and whispered in her ear, "See you later. Let's talk about her. I like her."

She didn't replied on what she said. Is what she hear is true? She like Purple? But she just walked with her just one hour.

The woman goodbye to them and said that she was going back when she arrived at the parking lot.

When the two leave, that's the only time she let out her exhalation. _What the hell was that?_ Did something just developed between them. She just frowned.


	7. Chapter 4 - Pt 1 and Pt 2

**CHAPTER FOUR - PART ONE**

Neptune was wearing her shades. As well wearing a black dress. She have no interest to imitate _Men in Black_ but her day was really gloomy. Her questions left unanswered when it comes to Uzume and Purple. She was ashamed to ask Uzume if she have a type to her boss. And she was more likely have no right to ask her boss if she had a crush on Uzume.

Uzume didn't come just what she promised when she was bonding with her in her house nights ago. There was a sudden commitment that Uzume have to take care of. That ending, she hasn't sleep well due to thinking. The results are the large eye bags that forms just behind that shades.

She was waiting for a bus for her to ride towards her job when her cellphone ring. It was Uzume.

"Hello." She said in a drowsy tone.

"Are you still at your house?" Uzume said on the other line.

"Waiting for a bus."

"Let's now talk about Purple. We've met yesterday night."

She was shocked at what she said. If that's so, the two met each other and that's the reason why her friend didn't give her a time to each other.

"I think it's none of my business, Uzume."

"Now you're kinda angry. Just let me explain why I didn't go to you and why me and Purple met yesterday night."

"Can I call you later? Here's the bus that I'm going to rode with." She didn't give Uzume a time to reply.

When the bus stopped, she quickly entered.

Wait, this bus was familiar. Why did she just noticed it just now? For one week, that was the same bus. That's the same bus who always fetched her to her office. Purple color with her favorite logo design; Planeptune's logo. She then was met with the driver and the conductor.

Every time she ride, there's no people inside the bus other than her. It looks like the bus company was near her home and she was always the first passenger.

She shrugged the coincidence. She was more worried about her friend. It was not bad for Uzume and Purple to fall for each other because they're single. She must certainly always leave Purple. She must have a professional level to her boss for not to make a complicated situation.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

"Good morning, Neptune. Did you sleep well?" That's what her boss said when she entered the elevator. She didn't knew that she was behind her, "Wait, are you mourning for something?"

"Is it not okay to wear black nowadays?" She have no intention to talk back to her boss but it was the only way for her to let her feel that they're not close to each other. She was just her boss.

"Are you still not in your mood and you're this inclemency?" Purple didn't noticed her cold words. She was just smiling to her.

"Ma'am, you're giving me a money for my job. So if you'll excuse me..." She dismissed their conversation. She was ready to have a distance from the woman when suddenly her boss' hand grab her arm. She have no escape since they're the only ones inside the elevator. She just wanted to go far from her because the woman was quiet sticky to her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Sorry." She whispered, "I just lost my mood because of Uzume. I was waiting for my best friend last night. But she didn't since she did something much more important." She said with a quip.

"Truth is, we're together last night. I'm sorry for your wait."

There. It was confirmed. Did Purple just fall in love in first sight for Uzume? Why was she feeling jealous?

She controlled herself not to ask a question because this was too personal. In the end, she failed so, "Why are you two together?"

"We've met because-"

What Purple was going to say was cut off when the door of the elevator opened on the floor where the office is.

"I apologize, Ma'am. I am in no position to inquire in your love life." She just directly entered after she swiped her ID in the electronic attendance reader.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Till in the corner she was followed.

"Me? Why I'm jealous? We're not an item, Ma'am. We have no romantic relationship, just pure professional relationship. Just because you saw my glorious body that doesn't mean you owe me. So why I'm getting jealous?" The holes of her nose grew slightly as she stared at her.

A very sweet smile is what her payment from the woman. She was so pissed to herself on why she was even happy.

"What I mean is, are you jealous just because your friend didn't give you a time for yourself?"

Her jaw opened in shocked. She was so assuming. She was just too defensive. She felt embarrassed. Oh how nice to pound her head in the wall that was just near them.

"But I like the way you think." The woman added.

She felt her face heated up. _It's embarrassing. I think I'm going to melt._

"Say it clearly." She answered as she slowly countered her embarrassed side.

"Okay, I'm going to say it clearly on why we're, your friend and me, met last night. Since there's only thirty minutes more before our work begun." The smile in the beautiful face of a woman didn't leave.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"But before that, can you please fix my hair?"

This woman! She was kinda excited on the cause of their meeting.

"Why don't you call your secretary for your hair to be fixed?"

"Mrs. Arfoire have no idea of this." The woman said, her words was directly pointed at the aged secretary.

"Fine, I'll fix it." She said with a frown.

She then started to braid her hair.

"I know for sure that you shouldn't be frowning at your boss."

Neptune just raised an eyebrow, "I know for sure, there's no description in the job of financial analyst to fix a hair."

Their eyes met. She held her breath. The woman's aromatic breath strikes her. She also smelled so clean. So neat and refreshing.

"I'll revise your job description. Fixing hair while maintaining eye-to-eye contact." In the measure of what the woman said she avert her gaze. She out of self tightened the braiding of her hair.

"Ouch! It's a bit tight, you're going to pull my hair off."

She fixed it again, "Sorry."

When it was finally fixed, the woman hold both of the girl's shoulders. She put her face closer to hers. So close that it feels like just one hair is the only gap and their face finally made contact, or more likely, their nose only.

She felt uneasy. She felt her personal spaced was trespassed. But oddly, that also felt somehow good.

"I like your purple eyes." The woman said, she wiped off the hair that was sticking on Neptune's hair while she just stared at her. She just keep fixing her hair while she still stared at her.

"Wait a second, you're making my eyes like a mirror. Why don't you get a mirror?"

"I can see my reflection perfectly in your eyes." She said simply. "When you didn't find a mirror, you can try my face in my eyes. Come on, try it." She tried to open her eyes.

It was true. In blue area of her eyes, she could she herself clearly. That is if you really ignored the white power symbols. She smiled at her reflection.

"You're prettier when you're smiling."

"Wait a minute, I thought you're going to say what you and Uzume did last night." She put a distance between them.

"Oh, yeah right." She sat in her swivel chair.

Annoying. As if she looks like much more than a goddess- gifted with a beautiful face and a sexy curvy body.

"She had a short-lived affair with my friend, Kurome. She left the poor girl with a broken heart."

She was surprised, "Your friend is Kurome?" The woman just nodded. "Why on Gamindustri would she was leave by Uzume? She is very much married."

"Wrong info. She is very much single. Someone just screwed up their love story."

"Really? Are you saying, you know Uzume already even you met her yesterday?"

"I just know her because of her name because my friend is kinda talkative. Then I found out that she was the ex of Kurome. Would you believe, she even got a tattoo of her name?"

"Eggplant."

"Anything for love." She muttered. "And it thrills me to play cupid for them."

Now, she was smiling. "Thank you, because of you, there's a chance that Uzume will have her love life once again." She thank her openly.

"No problem. Let's work now. Stop being jealous, okay." Purple just winked before she the corner.

Her mouth was left opened. She wanted to deny it. But heck, it was true! She was jealous a while ago! _Oh my, I'm doomed!_


	8. Chapter 4 - Pt 3

**CHAPTER FOUR - PART THREE**

"Where have you been, Neptune? You've been waiting by Ms. Purple." Mrs. Arfoire said when they met bumped into.

"We have a meeting of finance department. Am I needed to inform her? The activities was posted on the calendar from the department. Maybe she forgotten."

"If you're an employee, you don't need her to inform you. But since she's lost on her ways on not seeing you, just inform her on your whereabouts."

"Okay, Mrs. Arfoire. I'll keep that in mind."

She didn't know if Purple's secretary is exaggerated. Purple, lost her ways on not seeing her? There's maybe just work giving her for Neptune to do.

These last days she was weirdly out at the woman. They're always eating in lunch together. If at coffee break she was always visiting. Every morning the woman always need her for approval if her body suit is okay and if she was really beautiful. And last week her office was transferred next to her boss' office. For renovation is her old office room but even then today nothing was progressing on the room.

She was entering her office when a coffee was waiting on her table.

 _Another weird think from my boss_ _._ She thought.

She took a sip from a cool coffee. She check her N-Gear.

"Hey sexy. Is your boss having a courting to you?" It was a message from her friend Uzume three minutes ago. She mentioned the weird act of her boss to her. She also mentioned that she was a 'little jealous' about her and Purple last time. She apologized to Uzume. That's why she didn't stop building a 'Neptune-Purple' love team.

"You're mind is really dirty. I'm not even her type." She replied.

While she waited for her friend to reply, another message was popped. It was from Purple. "Neptune, I can't come with you this lunch. I have a meeting ten minutes from now in the Marketing department. Enjoy your food."

She was going to reply back to Purple when Uzume message her already.

 **Open this attachment. Checklist to know if your boss if attracted to you.**

She answered it for the sake of fun. _Fun?_ Let's just say she was just curious and was waiting for her reason with anticipation.

1\. She is you for approval on her attire. ✔️️  
2\. She puts coffee on your table. ✔️️  
3\. She moves desk/room closer to her. ✔️️  
4\. She keeps glancing at you. ✔️️  
5\. She always taking trip on your area. ✔️️  
6\. She always search you when you're out of sight. ✔️️  
7\. She always smiles at you sweetly. ✔️️  
8\. She leaves flowers on your table. **✗  
** 9\. She gives you a salary increase. **✗  
** 10\. She says how much you mean to her. 

She copied and pasted the checklist with answers. Then she send it to her friend. "She has never done the last three things. 7 out of 10. Not a perfect score. She doesn't like me, Uzume. Period. So, stop your illusion."

She didn't wait for her friend to reply. The growling of her stomach was the one is more concerned right now.

Next day, when Neptune entered her office. There's a banquet of flowers in her office. And in her desk lies the memo of her salary increase. Then her door opened. She saw Purple.

"Do you like them?"

"There are from you?" She widen her eyes.

Purple nodded, "I think you send a wrong message. Seven out of ten."

Because of the what Purple said, she quickly caught what she mean. The email for Uzume. The checklist!

"Oh my Goddess! I send it to you?!" She covered her face with her hands. This was way too embarrassing. How could she be so careless. Maybe she thought that she was just too assuming. _Oh my Goddess, maybe she will thought that I was planning this for the salary increase. I wished the land just eat me. Like, right now._

Purple remove her hands away from her face. She lifted her chin. "Whatever you say, I will do everything on what on your checklist is. Just slowly."

"But why?" She can feel her face burning.

"Because I wanted to court you. Because I just felt this feeling from you. Because you mean so much to me."

It was like her heart was turned into a drum as she waited in anticipation on what she's going to say, "What do you feel?"

She gently move her head in her chest. She heard her thumbing heartbeat. She can't interpret it on each heartbeat. She had to hear it from her lips.

"I don't get it." She tilted her head as she look at the woman.

"Oh, my love was so numb."

"Do you love me?"

"Loud, clear and sure. I love you, Neptune Planera."

"But how?" She hold her chest because of the different emotions that wanted to escape from her now.

"There are some unexplainable things. You just feel them. Then cling to them. I love you and I always wanted to cling to that feeling."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, for now. Just let me take care of you the best I can."

"Even I can't give you an assurance? You know that I am not ready to let go in the memory of Noire."

"I understand. Just let me love you. I'm not asking you for anything to return."

She felt her sincerity. She wasn't quick on asking. She can feel that she will love her more than anything. If only her heart was just easy to open.

* * *

 **[Somewhere** **]**

"Damn it, why do I need to act as a secretary from that goddess? This is a stupid plan." Arfoire grunt as she remove her clothes and change to her normal gothic witch attire. A bright light covered her and she was change into True Arfoire.

A woman dressed in a french maid outfit and a raven hair laugh, "You know that it's fine. Don't worry, it will be a few more chapters for your next job."

Arfoire just pout, "Fine. Just let Unknown informed me." she then fly away.

The woman look at the flying woman and finally avert her gaze to the side, a man wearing a tuxedo and a red trimmed hair.

"I've got things under control in the Marketing department yesterday. I've canceled her meeting for a few days for her to have her time with Neptune."

The woman smiled, "Glad you can do it. By the way, where's Uzume?"

"Hi Missy!"

The woman in french maid outfit jumped in surprise as she turned around and met Orange Heart.

"Hey, isn't your acting is supposed to be your normal form?"

Orange Heart nodded happily, "Yeah! I just needed to see both Nepsy and Purpy act together."

The man scoff, "Good thing we still have a small crystal shards for Neptune to stay in Purple Heart."

"Goddess, it was tiring for them to act."

"Well, not anymore. We just needed it to become real."

"Yep!"


	9. Chapter 5 - Pt 1 and Special

**CHAPTER FIVE - PART ONE**

"Are you willing to render overtime on rest days?" When Neptune looked up she was met with her beautiful boss-slash-suitor.

"Yes, Ma'am."

After Purple admitted her feelings to her, she still wanted to call her 'Ma'am'. Purple didn't object but if she wanted an answer she will call her Purple or any term of endearment she will call her. One angry squint is her reply to her boss. She was so confident that she will get her sweet 'Yes' from her.

Well, she have a hope. There's nothing can pay the attraction that she feels around her boss, she must admit that. And even if didn't, then why would she be jealous at her friend Uzume?

When Noire died, there's others that shows interest on her and tried to court her. But she didn't feel anything than what she was feeling for Purple. She was the one who wake her world up from her sleeping heart. But she doesn't love her yet. It's okay if she just feel 'attraction' is her feeling.

"Do you have no activities this coming Saturday and Sunday?" This question brought her back from her journeying mind.

She nodded. "Then pack your bags. 9 AM is our flight in Friday."

"Flight to where?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Leanbox's Islands."

"Leanox's Islands?"

"Yes, we're going to be a supplier of fabric on the new hotel and mall there. We need to present our estimated costs."

"Why me? I'm the financial department head. It was supposed to be Sir Singe you're going to be with."

"We're not the only one leaving. Arfoire is with Singe." She was smiling. She looks like she knows what's running in her mind.

Her face turns red. She was too assuming.

"Ok, Ma'am." That's the only thing she said.

"Bring your swimwear. After the business deal, we're going to relax all of us. Alright?" Purple winked at her before she leave.

Her mouth opened in shock. Only for her face to feel sympathy for herself.

* * *

 **Sorry for the very small chapter but I wanted to let this out... *inhale***

 **.**

㊗️️ **CONGRATULATIONS** ㊗️️ **to Author Candidate- James for completing the first book of 'Ultimension'.  
** **\- First Book: - " Ultimension: The Fighters and Swordsmen"**

 **To James:**

 **I love you so much my little brother! I wished you a VERY VERY lovable good luck at your next book. I can't wait about that. Ever since we've met in this site I feel like I wanted to make you more than an Author. I wanted you ever since I send an OC Submission to you about France Shellby, which is the main antagonist of your story. Which is REALLY the main antagonist of the 'Ultimension' stories. Nothing more, nothing less. I bid you an excellent job on completing. I salute you a very welcoming hug.**

 **For readers reading this, please visit his first book. I'm the one going to be apologizing about his errors but those errors is what keeps him learning. Please at all cost DO NOT discourage him and delay his work. Not saying you can't criticize him but it must be a valid critiques.**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **\- Second Book: - " Ultimension 2: The Youthful Tomorrow"**

* * *

 **Other 'Ultimension' stories:**

 **"Ultimension: Holy War" by MAuthorian-BlackVastoLorde**

* * *

 **Other Stories that caught my Admirations:**

 **"I Quit"  
-by Authorian-NiotcifnaF**

 **"Pastdimension Neptunia"  
-by Authorian - eeveeboy359**

 **"TimeDimension Neptunia: World Collision"  
** **-by MAuthorian-BlackVastoLorde**

 **"The Strange New Players"  
-by Authorian- NepNeko**

 **"Hyperdimension Neptunia: Cyber"  
-by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber**

 **"HDN : The Last Ancient"  
-by Authorian - Shade of Aletheia**

 **"Hyperdimension Neptunia, Volume C"  
\- by Authorian - ButterHunter**


	10. Chapter 5 - Pt 2 and Pt 3

**CHAPTER FIVE - PART TWO**

"Good morning." Purple greeted when Neptune opened the door. She was wearing a long white and purple parka jacket and a plain knee socks with a shoes. She was wearing a cap with a word 'Purple'. She still looks hot though.

"Ma'am, why did you have to fetched me? I thought we're going to meet at the airport?"

"I'm just making sure that you're well prepared and bringing the important documents for the business deal."

"Of course it's with me." She rolled her eyes.

"You look pretty even when you're pissed off." This time, she was the one staring with.

"I don't need your compliments. I'm just going to do my job seriously even if you played with me." She strongly said back.

"You're the only one saying back and breaking me like that." Purple laughed.

She was shocked before she recovered herself. She crossed the line. Even they didn't met fine when their first encounter in resort, she must not continuously talk back like what she did before. It was long before.

And even Purple said her feelings to her, she was her boss and she was the one giving her the payment. If she try that to the other employer where her job is different, maybe not even a day she highly knows that she'll be kicked out in no time.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. You're just too teaseful."

"You sorry yet you scold me." She was still smiling, "It's true when I said to you that you're beautiful."

"Whatever, Ma'am." She just locked her house and started to walk to Purple's (Lamborghini) Car.

"Maybe you're late in terms of electrical finances."

She just turn her head at what the woman said, "Why?"

"Because you're in a jumper." She winked then laugh.

Neptune then caught what she meant. She was wearing a jumper that reaches only her thighs. Inside the jumper she was wearing a white t-shirt.

"You're too corny." She tried to stopped smiling on her joke.

"Smile now. You don't have to stop it."

"You're still too teaseful, Ma'am."

"We're just only two call me Purple, okay?" Full of tenderness and softness was in her tone.

"Fine, Purple."

She whistle, "It's really sweet to hear if you called me by my name."

When they entered the car, Purple was the one who put a seatbelt for her. Purple was really a sweet and caring woman. Even to the other employees she was the same. Just enough to motivate and inspire them. And enough to make her heart melt. She lay her head on the headrest.

"How about your car? Where will you leave it?"

"My driver was waiting for me in the airport. She's the one bringing my car back to my home."

"Okay."

They're in the middle of the way when Purple talk again.

"Neptune, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you find me beautiful?"

"What?" Her questiowas kinda overreacting.

"Just answer my question."

She stared at her. She was smiling while her eyes was fixed on the road.

"Fine. Yes, you are handsome."

"Another question,do you want to be taken care of?"

"Just what in the name of Protagonist did something entered your mind? Your questions was weird."

"Just say yes or no."

She stop breathing for a moment and let out a deep exhalation, "Okay. Yes."

"Then let this beautiful lady beside you take care of you."

She lost a words at what the woman said. Isn't that a pick up lines? And why do it feel like that line really came from Purple herself? _Just admit it, Neptune. You know you giggled at it. She pondered in her mind._

* * *

 **PART THREE**

"I thought four of us will go to the Islands?" She said after she got the burger and coffee that Purple pass to her. They're in the waiting are in Terminal 3. Thirty minutes after the boarding time and the two that was supposed to be with them are still not there.

"It was 4 AM is their flight. Our flight was separated because there's no vacant seats left."

"Hmm." That's her only reaction before she took a bite at the burger.

"What's with the 'hmm'? Are you using that you's much better if Mrs. Arfoire is with you?"

"I didn't say anything." She just kept on teasing her. She just keep her poker face and her distant because she was still not ready to be fall in love with him.

Purple didn't persue any longer. She just give her a shining smile and continued eating. She was getting tense at the smiles.

Without conscious she grab the handle of the cup and drink it.

"Aw, Nepu?!" She hissed. That coffee was so hot! She felt like her lips was red when it connects.

"You should've blew it first." Purple said.

"Do I even know that this coffee was built-in stove in the bottom of the cup? It was like boiling." She keep on caressing her lips.

"Let me see." Purple put her face closer to hers. Looks like Purple was looking down at the species with a microscope. She just shook her head. Wrong comparison. Not because of her lips just swell that doesn'tean her lips will turn into a balloon.

She just stroke her lip.

"This will subside later." Purple just passed her water bottle to her.

Neptune drank the water from the water bottle. She doesn't care if her lips made contact from a purplish color that was Purple's lipstick because she already drink it. "Why's mine is a coffee? Then you're just a cold water."

"Because you're always yawning. So I thought you wanted a coffee." Then she look back at her lips. "Looks like it's okay."

It should be her lips is okay because her heart was pounding so crazy while the face of Purple is getting closer to her.

When their flight number is called, Purple decided to help Neptune. She was really like a mother that always help her child, and she already proven it many times. From stepping up from the airplane until they seat on their assigned seats she was still there. She was also the one who fixed the seatbelt for her.

"Do you travel a lot?" Neptune asked as they travel through the air.

"Yeah. Just a way of coping. But now I'm poor, I always just stays at the house."

"I guess your girlfriend was a loving woman."

"Yes, she was. It was a waste when she died early."

"When will you let her go?" This was the only time they bring up this topic.

"What do you mean?"

"When will you free yourself from her memories."

"That's not simple. She was killed. If she was just killed by a flu, maybe it was really that easy to accept that she was her line. But knowing that somebody took her life made it harder."

Her face was suddenly covered in sadness. She can't be angry at Purple because her question was really a matter-of-fact.

"I understand."

"Can we just change the topic and-" Her sentence was cut short when the airplane suddenly shook.

She was automatically clinging to Purple. Next of it was a harder shook of the airplane. Even all the other passengers are panicking. The flight attendant was always announcing the line: "Stay calm, we are only experiencing turbulence."

Neptune was really clinging hard to Purple. She was also panicking. She have no word on why she hugged the woman. She was also hugging her tightly. Her face was then at the woman's chest.

"Stay calm, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

She held on to that promise and to thay soothing promise. When the shaking has ends, Neptune just put her face on Purple's chest. She miss the feeling of something protecting her. And she experienced that again because of the heart-pounding turbulence.

"We are safe. It's just the turbulence, nothing to worry. Are you okay?" There was a tenderness in her voice.

Neptune just nodded but she didn't let go between their hug. In just one hour, she was still with her.

In Leanbox's National Airport is their landing then Purple visited of her friend near the airport. A lady that is well pretty because of her voice. From there, they ride on a van, a boat then a tricycle to reach the Leanbox's Islands.


	11. Chapter 5 - Pt 4

**CHAPTER FIVE - PART FOUR**

There are four rooms in Purple's resthouse. Neptune later knows that this was the very first property that Purple make when the woman started to take a job in Ultradimesion.

Their rooms was just one-door-from-another. Neptune's room was really cozy and it looks like it was fit to her since everything from room was purple. And she was certainly sure that the painting will also be fit, the painting she was interesting and tried to fight for it.

Hours ago she saw a painting exhibit in one of the most beautiful hotel in Leanbox's lunch was there and she was with Purple that felt, that the painting was hers. In that painting, a woman was inside in a purple tower crying. It depicted her life.

She can't erase the painting in her head. It was surely expensive. She even inquired on how much that cost. She knows she can buy it by saving some of her credits but the problem is that the painter didn't wanted to sell it. For public display only and not for sale.

She just sighed. She made a small talk to herself. Even if she like it, the painting will never be hers. She tried to amused herself and then follows Purple to walk outside.

Purple didn't allow her to rest. She was quickly invited to go from one of the islands since their actual meeting from their client will be tomorrow. She couldn't do anything but to obliged. Her feet was itchy when they finally step on the white sand.

"Are we the only one going to travel?"

"Yep." Purple said plainly. She helped Neptune from entering a boat.

"Where's the other two? Are you the one going to run this boat?" She have many questions even if it was all obvious.

"They don't wanted to join. They're just going to the market to buy food for their family." Purple seat at the back seat that was supposed to be the driver's seat.

"You really know how to drive this?"

"I'm an expert." There was a pride hint in her tone.

She just rolled her eyes, "Just make sure that I will not fall. I'll just know how a dog was."

Purple come closer to her. She reach for a life vest. She kneeled in front of her and she was the one who put it to her.

Purple was really good at driving a boat. Neptune was enjoying her time with her. She knows all the direction going to all the islands.

"Truthfully, are you like this before?" She asked as the woman slowly stop the engine of the boat.

"Well, I become a expert boatman here somewhere in Leanbox, in the resort where we met. We own that resort. I spent months talking to the sea.

"Why?" Neptune said as Purple helped her way on walking on the sand. Purple invited her to seat on a swing made if wood and was hanging in the tree. They were facing the sea and the sky.

"That was when the Original Goddess left. You see, it wasn't only you who found our resort a healing place."

Her face was covered in sadness when Purple said this, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. I know that she's happy wherever she was. That's our common belief. When someone left, we have to believe that a person is fine and only wishes an adventure. Because if we don't, we will not move on."

"I agree. Those people who left didn't suffer but the people they left is the one suffering. We used to breathe the same air. Then one day, we'll just wake up, the way we get to used was siddenly gone beside us. That's a bit strange."

"That's how it goes." She sadly agree.

She stopped her swing and stand up. She walks up behind Purple and push her gently. "The Original Goddess loves us all, let us remember that."

"Hmmm." She closed her eyes as a small air of discomfort was around. A part of her wanted to hug the woman, to comfort her.

"Why not let yourself out at me?"

She walk in front of Purple and without a warning she hug her. The said person also hug back.

"I am your listener now, Purple." She dropped the 'Ma'am'. She wouldn't be therapeutic while she comforting the person and not the said person but herself as well as they're opening their boundaries. "I know how you feel. Is it still painful?"

"Not so much." Purple stared at her after they broke away but the embrace was still there. "You know the sting that comes from the heart? That attacks ever so suddenly? That's how I feel. I have to moved on, yes. But there's still a chance that it attack from somewhere. Do you feel the same with him?" She knows that she was referring to Noire.

Neptune let out a deep breathe, "Yes. It was hard to forget her."

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"Nope. We didn't come here to say my mistakes in my life. You're the one I'm thinking with. I know how it feels like to feel someone like the Original whom you called as your mother. It was blood and flesh that's why you goddesses felt it."

"If you and the Original Goddess met, I know for sure that two will get along with each other."

"You think so?"

"The way your pout and pissed sometimes at me, I'm certain that the Original will laugh. She would been amused."

"I'm not going to be bad to you. I can't do that to someone who gives me a payment."

Purple smiled sweetly, "Let's just continue our conversation later. Let's also drink later before we go to sleep."

She nodded.

"Let's go to that Magic Island." She started to pull her. "It was a waste if we don't enjoy the rays of the sun."

Then they ride again on the boat. While they're traveling, she can still feel that she and her boss have a connection to each other. In an instance she can see the true personality of Purple. It feels like she wanted to be her friend.

She always captured a picture around her. It was always that her camera caught Purple. There's even a chance that she accidently focused it on her chest. There was water dripping over her smootg silky skin. Purple was just wearing a black bikini lace bra that fits around her breasts and a black fitting panty. Later she wearing her white purple parka jacket but she thinks that it will better for her silky skin if she goes a nearly naked.

Purple was stunningly beautiful...

...and sexy, add a hot as well.

More.

"Welcome to Magic Island!" Cheered by Purple when they finally reached the place.

Theb, she was dragged by Purple as they look at the near cliff.

"Don't tell me that we're going to jump there?" She warned her.

"This is the lowest cliff. Just twenty-five above the sea."

"Purple, I can't do it. And I just know how a Dogoo swims."

"I'll jump first then I'll wait for you below. You are safe, you're not going to shrink. I'll take care." Then she stands at the end of the cliff. She was just standing still.

Neptune really wanted to close her eyes in nervous. She have a strong seasickness when it was in high places and add it more she don't know how to swim. This is a suicide if she imitate what Purple was going to do.

In just two split seconds, Purple have already jumped. All the girls screamed their 'giggle' (and some boys whistled). They were cheering for her boss.

"Neptune, come on! I'll wait for you!" Shouted by Purple while she floated on the water. Neptune's legs was shaking as she walk towards the end of the cliff.

"Purple, I can't! Just get ready to me later!" She shouted at the woman.

"Face your fears and then leave it behind!" Purple shouted back as she look up to Neptune.

Neptune's breathing becomes irregular. There's no turning back. There's many people that's also waiting in the line. It was obvious on her face on how on Gamindustri she's nervous. There's also other Planeptunians, Lastationites, Leanboxians and Loweeans that's cheering her to be confident.

She carefully remove her summer dress. There. She was only wearing her two piece purple swimsuit. She looks like an idiot if she was wearing a summer dress when jumping. She even let her hair behind her back just not to be messy in front of her face. The cheering has started to go more. And some more guys couldn't help as well but joined at the cheer. Someone even commented that she was a goddess of that cliff. And Purple? She was left with an open mouth. This was just the time that she saw her fitting body. Of course, she had seen her naked. But this time with a small piece of cloth.

 _Erase. Erase._ She tried to remove that embarrassing scene in her mind. While they're just too shocked to her beauty, she join it with a strong will. She felt her body disconnect from the cliff as she falls towards the water, then she fell.

Just a second, she felt the powerful arms wrap around her.

She felt secured. She was catch by a woman while they swim.

"Are you okay?" She even ask!

She was full with her in that waiting area that is made of wood.

She couldn't stop. She pinched her from her waist. "Your such a meany!" Pouting.

"Wait!" Purple dodged the supposed next pinched. "You're breaking my skin. It's a salary deduction."

"Even if you didn't give me any payment in one month, fine. Just I need to make sure I'll have my revenge to you on giving my chest a one Graveyard experienced." Then she rained the woman with pinches.

"Na ah ah, enough!" Purple grab her hands and put it above Neptune's head.

"You're going to kill me because of my primal fears." She continued her rant. She was like a toddler releasing her tantrums.

"Listen, I am here. If I'm not there below to catch you, I'm not going to force you to jump. But I was there. You have to trust me. Whatever happens, there's nothing going to be a problem if you're with me." She looked at her with so much tenderness.

She pulled her hands from her. "Yeah, I got it. It's like a fraternity iniation and I have to trust my boss."

"You're not angry anymore?"

"Not anymore."

"Then let's try them." Purple pointed at the 30 and 35 feet cliff.

Her eyes widen in shock as her eyes started to leave her very existence.

"It's a joke." Her laugh filled the air.


	12. Chapter 6 - Pt 1 and Pt 2

**CHAPTER SIX - PART ONE**

Everything except that nerve-wrecking cliff diving was fun. Purple let Neptune have snorkeling and fish feeding while she guarded her. She enjoyed her company. It was sweet to be with her.

When they returned to the island they are met with three beautiful ladies and one... male(?). Her smile washed away from her face.

"Miss, we wanted you to tour us too. Name your price." One of the beautiful ladies tried to be cute in front of Purple Heart. She was very straightforward.

"Miss, for family use only this boat. There's more there at the sides." Purple said with respect.

"Please? We're tourist here. We just visit here. We wanted you are the one going to tour us." The other lady insisted.

Neptune noticed that one of the ladies was staring at Purple. They're like on their own world they their eyes met. Then she saw recognition on Purple's face. It looks like she know the lady. And that woman smiled a little. There's something like in her eyes.

Though what weird was she was wearing a damn french maid outfit. _Seriously Authoria? A maid outfit in the beach?_

Purple look at Neptune. "Neptune, what do you think?"

 _It was a quick change of thinking. Just a second ago, you're declining_. She shrugged. She have no care if her boss wanted to knock the insisted and posing girls in front of her. She always tried not to let herself got herself better.

"Whatever you do. But maybe you'll have a meeting later?" She knows it was tomorrow for the meeting to be held. But she was trying to send him a message. She wanted to tell her that that was the reason.

"We have no meeting. It was tomorrow."

What a nep! Purple was too oblivious to know her intention. _Read between the lines, Purple. Don't be too slow._

"Then, okay." She said with a snort.

Purple turned to the group, "Okay, I'm going to tour you all but only one island. Because me and my companion was hungry and we have a walk to go later."

There! She have a salve heart for. She still remembers her just a chance.

"No problem." Said the male(?). "Finally, this beautiful lady agreed with us."

The three other ladies was very happy at the agreement while they tried to be more cute in front of Purple. Neptune's eye twitch, she was trying hard not to pull their hair away from their own head.

"Neptune, come with us."

"No, I'm tired. I'm just going to rest." Her face was serious when she said this. It was obvious that the three girls and a male(?) do not like her to come.

"Okay, rest well. Just wait me in the rest house." Purple said quickly as she quickly guide the group.

Neptune could feel herself was getting angry every second. It was like her chest was going to explode in the extreme jealousy. It was real that she heard that Purple was a certified playgirl. Is it really that measurable to leave her in those beautiful ladies? They're not yet one but Neptune can tell that it can already give her a headache.

Maybe she should've said that she was Purple's girlfriend so that they will not insist to bring her. But she have a strong beat that Purple was willing to be with them. She really noticed that maybe Purple knows one of the lady. But she was still pissed because of it. It was wrong to leave her here. How dare her!

* * *

 **PART TWO**

Purple was one minute knocking Neptune's door but she didn't opened it. She really did grumble at her. Purple did what she promised because just exactly one hour after she leave then she come back quickly. She even knock first on her room.

"Neptune, are you angry?"

"No! I'm even laughing here." Neptune shouted as Purple was just outside.

"Please open this door."

"Just leave me."

"You're not yet eating. Dinner is served."

"I said I don't wanna."

"I'm warning you. I'm going to open this door by forced if you still didn't if you didn't open this door."

She, with a deep grumble, rise from her bed. She have nothing to do. Her boss owns this rest house so she even have the master key.

She straightly entered and sat at the side of the bed. She was standing while Neptune was folding her arms.

"You are mad." Purple declare.

Neptune felt that she was being showered by a gasoline so it flamed her chest. "Yes. I am mad. Who's going to be mad? Let me try to leave you with the other beautiful ladies there in the beach? You think you're happy? You just make me look dumb. Hah! You think, I'm going to run to you and plead you?"

"Neptune, listen-"

"Well, if you planned this, then you win. Because I am really jealous of them. But now I know that should not fall for you. Because I now know that you're a type of people that leaves someone in the air."

In her shocked, Purple laughed loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" Her eyes widen. Anytime she will roar a fire like a Ancient Dragon. Because she was like started to be possessed.

"Because you said you're jealous."

"What? I said that?" Then, her anger died low.

"Yes, loud and clear." Purple was smiling, you jerk!

"Okay, fine. There's no point of denying. Okay, I'm jealous. Are you happy?"

Purple grab her hands and look at her straight at her eyes. "Don't be jealous. You know that you're the only person I'm chasing for."

Neptune avert her gaze with a pout. "It wasn't noticeable. Maybe you're stumbling across to that lady before. There's even a bonus guy(?)."

"I'm sorry if you felt that way. But I have a favor from one of the girls there. She will give what I favor if I did what she favor me for."

"What favor?" Maybe her chest can't handle if the two made an intimate encounter from of the strangers.

She didn't answered. She grab something outside the room. She returned with something her hands.

Neptune widen her eyes in disbelief.

"I know you like this painting. The painter is one of those girls. She's Ance. The one with a raven hair. She don't wanted to sell it but she obliged as a returned from my tour for them."

"It was a low return. You just toured them in one island?" There's still a doubt in her tone even if her heart was pounding with glee.

"No. I thought also at first that maybe it was. But they give me a shot of picture. I was just like a model. Instead of stealing more of my time, just a picture of myself from those background that Ance like. And that was she was going to paint."

"Are you sure? How about the other girls? It looks like they're having their way on you."

"I don't know. Only I and Ance have a deal and I didn't look at them mostly. I did not even get their names. It was Kei only I know. She was the one who looks like a guy. She was the assistant of Ance."

 _Okay, that one doubt out of the way_. "When did you have a deal from the girl?"

"Just afternoon ago. While you're bargaining from the hotel staff to buy the painting. At first, I'm not going with them because I didn't noticed that Ance is one of them. I thought they were just spoiled brats who were trying to get my attention. But then I noticed Ance and I instantly remember our deal."

Neptune nodded as she understand the situation happened.

"It was really sweet to be your wife. Even if you're always yelling, you're beauty was the always thing caught me." This time, it was a chance to have a 'revenge' from what she said.

"I'm not a natural-born nagger. It's just that I am jealous."

"I know. Here, it's yours." She give it to her. "It really suits you. But your body is sexier."

Neptune quickly got what she meant. The woman in the painting was totally naked. For sure, she was once naked and Purple was comparing it.

"Nepu?! Purple!"

She giggled. She put the painting down. "Am I not going to received a thank you from you?"

"Thank you." She sincerely said. It was for her of what she did.

"If you're jealous because somebody was grabbing my attention, does that mean that you're allowing me to have a courting with you?"

"Sure." She directly answered. "But I have my own terms."

"Whatever it is, I'll gladly comply." Smiling.

This is it, she finally give Purple a chance to court her. In one condition. She needed to withdraw the salary increase from her. Neptune felt she wasn't deserve for her to get that large sum of money. And she didn't want to implicate the money in the talk. She will be willing to accept those payments if she was expert enough. And she agreed.

She also understand that even if she agreed that doesn't mean she have a feedback on what her true feeling was. She was still not totally free from the memories of Noire.

She simply agreed.

"Wait, can it be one step ahead?" Purple said after Neptune told what she wanted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're totally jealous and you have a few feelings for me, I'm going to court you but..."

"But what?"

"But maybe we put our label into M.U. And we're totally L.Q. just before." She posted a girlish smile. She was like a teen scratching the back of her head.

"Okay. Mutual understanding." She didn't pushed on any further. For once, she wanted to listened to what her feelings dictating.

"Can we kiss?"

"It was too far!"

But the person was fast. Purple quickly put her lips to hers before she got a chance to fry her off. It was touching kiss but it felt like Neptune's world shook.

"Yes! I'm going to wait for you in the dining area." Purple happily skipped away from her room.

And she just couldn't contain herself from touching her lips. That was fast - from their relationship status to the kiss. But she enjoyed it well.

 _Nepu_ , she wouldn't forget Leanbox's Islands and all their memories there.

* * *

 **[Outside of Rest House...]**

"So, how's to be part of the story?" The young man in a french maid outfit said as she turned to the group.

The girl with a fair skin, messy shoulder-length black hair with neon green highlights. She wears a green bandanna around her neck, dark grey long sleeve shirt and a white hooded vest. She has black cargo pants along with matching army boots and finger-less gloves. She also has a holder looped around her belt to hold her ammo. She smiled. "It was still fun, Lady Ance. Who wouldn't knew I can save five seconds for Lady Purple Heart's return."

"Glad you like Eliza Alcazar. How about you three?"

One of the lady placed a hand on her head as she pulled something. Then she literally throw her 'body' off.

"It was such a nuisance to pretend like a girl Lady Ance." Under the fake body, drew a guy. He has a white shaggy hair with blue eyes. Wearing a black shirt with white lining, blue jeans, and black sports shoes. And use black wristband with dual swords symbol on the both hands.

"I'm very sorry, **Shade of Aletheia**. But this is just practice. You did well on acting as a girl."

"I'm honored for your faith, Lady Ance."

"So, how about you? Shadow?"

The third girl pull herself again from the head. And another fake female body throw up revealing under was another male.

"Please no more shameful acts, Lady Ance." Shadow said, he has medium blue hair with a messy style, dark blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. For his outfit he wears light blue scarf wrapped around his neck(What is it with this guy and the color blue?), a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it, and finally a pair of black pants. He is also armed with a viable sword and a bow on his back.

"I'm sorry as well Shadow. But promised this is the last you'll gonna be acting like that." The young woman said with a smile. "Oh, Kei, is it okay?"

The silver haired girl, who always mistook as a guy, sighed. "I'm fine Lady Ance. I just-"

Ance flick a finger as light covered Kei. Every except Ance look away from the light. After the light, Kei appeared completely different.

Ance smiled, "How do you enjoyed your new body, Kei?"

Kei look at her body. She have still the same clothing but her appearance changes completely. A mirror appeared in front of her, her silver-grey hair grows longer until it reaches her thigh. She even noticed her chest grew a small bit. She can clearly tell that she have a feminine more look appearance.

Everyone jaw dropped.

"This is just a what I like from **YuriLover567**." Ance let out her tongue at them as she closed her left eye. "How's going on? Troy Kirin Sonar?"

Another guy appeared just beside the other guys. He has a blue right eye and green left eye, fair skin, brown spiky hair. Has a small scar from a Bahamuth over his left eye. Wears a white overcoat with green flames on the back over a black shirt, navy blue jeans, black shoes. Wears green fingerless gloves and a brown scarf around his neck. "Greetings Lady Ance, about your question. I'm fine, though I would rather you prefer me calling as Eevee."

"It's just that what I understand." Ance laughed as the group was covered in light except Kei.

* * *

 **Eliza Alcazar - OC of Authorian- NepNeko**

 **Shade of Aletheia - both OC and Authorian - Shade of Aletheia**

 **Shadow - OC of Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber**

**The new 'Kei' is inspired by YuriLover567**


	13. Chapter 7 - Pt 1

**CHAPTER SEVEN - PART ONE**

"I'm really fascinated about your house. It was like a mortal sin if being mixed with other colors."

That's the second time Purple entered Neptune's house. Instead of dating her, she's gonna cook for both her breakfast and lunch. She tell her that she must get her items ready. A simple ham and egg is what Purple cooked because she's going to show Neptune what she got in lunch. Neptune call tells she was persistent. She can even feel her foot to her head tremble in tge sweetness of Purple. Ever since they become M.U. to each other, Purple become much more caring.

"If my house haven't got this color, I will be surely insane. Is this your first time seeing this?"

"No, it's almost quiet the same as mine. Except with color blue."

"Very gracious." She commented. "I really love everything purple except my clothing. It feels too much if my clothing is part of it. And there's one weird thing here. Every morning, I always rode on the same bus. That's a purple bus."

"I have something to confess." She said out of nowhere. She sat down beside her.

"What is it?"

"It's my intention from that bus. My friend owns that company."

"Nepu? But why are you doing this?" She's gonna admit, she was touched on what she'd done.

"Because I don't want to make you hard to commute. I wanted you to be comfortable. You don't even want in my car."

"It's not that I hate ridong in your car. It was just awkward. You're still my boss. You're the one I should've driving with, not the other way around."

"If you want, you can have my car. You drive."

"I don't know how to drive."

"I'll give you a driver."

She could not stopped the flow of her feelings on what she said.

She slapped her chest, ignoring the fact that the woman's breasts jiggle. "Jerk. I'm not yet disabled."

"I know. You still have your final decision if you complied. Just, I don't wanna see you getting hard."

"Jerk!" She copied on what she said earlier. And Purple even tried to slap Neptune's chest even.

"Hey!" She hastily walk back away from Purple.

Purple's laugh was loud. She was being played by her!

"I don't get it. Every women have only the rights to slap and hold men's chest. If guys do it, they're pervert and probably will be accused."

"That's how they are, just accept it. You're going to get a revenge to me." And to make this more truthfully, she walk closer to her and pinch both her arms.

"You, little tease."

"Nepu! You lost because you can't have your revenge on me." She run away from her.

She was being followed. She was cornered by a woman. She just glued her back from the wall behind her, because she knows there's nowhere escaping.

"What if I do what guys do?" She can feel the hot breathe of Purple coming through her.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to kissed me again." She felt her heart thumping.

"Yes, because I can't help it."

Then her lips brushed hers. It was just a plain kiss. It was only their lips was the only thing intact. But she felt good. It felt magical just like the first time he kissed her. She didn't that she was slowly closing her eyes.

Her eyes just opened when she felt her lips parted away from her.

"I want to kiss you deeply but I'll just reserve that for the future. Because I still have no rights about you." She feels she was having a hard time controlling her lust. She seemed hungry for a long, deep and passionate kiss.

She bit her lip. "You're still cooking, right?"

"Oh yeah, right." Purple just stands straight and walk away from her towards the kitchen.

Neptune just walk in the living room. She touched her own lips. She's not making hypocrite. She felt the sweetness of Purple's kiss. Sometimes, she wanted to sacrifice herself just because of her feelings.

Sometimes she wanted to go passed that M.U. relationship. But then the image of Noire comes in her mind. Her memories and what she promised about justice for her.

Nepu, I'm confused.

"Neptune!" A loud voice of Purple echo through the room.

Now, she sounded like a boss. She was expecting it. She played a prank on her. She turned all the eggs into a hard-boiled then she put it back in the refrigerator.

"What?" She 'innocently' asked.

"What did you do to the eggs? Are you playing to me?"

"That'a a hard-spoiled eggs!" She was now trying hard not to laugh.

Purple turned off the gasoline and she faced Neptune. "You mean, you did not a spare of fresh eggs? All of this you boiled?"

"Yes, I really played you."

It's like Purple was affected by her because she smile while Neptune laugh out.

"You got me there."

That Saturday was her happiest weekend in her house since Noire passed away. Her house was filled with laughter. She and Purple played all day long. They were happily talking to each other. They talked about politics, sports, current events, environment - everything under the sun. Even Neptune's blind items are being answered by Purple.

She appreciated on her cooking. The delicious cooked meat and noodles for their lunch. Almost all day Purple helped her clean the house.

She was in the middle of her thoughts when someone started to knock on her door.

"Purple! Why did you come back?"

"You're not good at acting. You're too obvious that you're holding your smile." Purple said back from the outside.

"Okay then, give me your phone. I'm gonna fix it."

It was just thirty minutes after the woman leave her house. She was expecting her to return. Why not? She change the language of Purple's phone into Loweean while the woman take a bath. She was imagining the confused face of Purple as she stared at her phone, she was laughing at that thought.

"You're plays are too high." She looked so serious.

"Are you angry?"

"No."

She said she wasn't angry but her aura was very serious. _You're game over! She looks pissed now._

"Please do not be angry."

"I'm leaving."

Purple face was still unhappy to her. She was really pissed off.

She started to walk towards the door. It looks like she was going to leave in rage.

Neptune hugged her from behind. She tightly hug her arms from her waist. "Sorry."

She knows that she have no right to hug her. But heck, she didn't give a damn. Maybe she'll be starting to have a bad mood at her. She had to reach out because it was her fault. And only the hug was came up in her mind.

Purple turned to her. This time, she was smiling.

"Apology accepted."

"You're not angry? That was quick."

"I'm not really angry. I'm just pissed because I can't text you. But if your hug is what you're going to pay from all your bully to me, it's fine for you to play me."

She just look at her blankly. "Just go home."

"I will. I love you, my love." Her voice was very directly to her.

"Redundant. Two loves?"

"That's how big my love is for you."

"Aw!" She mumbled.

"Can I sleep over here?"

"What? You're not yet my girlfriend. Are you not even get to used to me? You're always with me from morning office until day off. Now, even at night?"

"I just can't get enough of you."

"Addict."

"That's beyond addiction. It's super love."

Neptune wanted to giggled in glee because of how she said her love for her.

"Thanks for your love but you are still not allowed to sleep over here." She said that in a seductive way. "Go home."

She heard her heavy exhalation.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"Geez, s-stop getting my own space!"

"Ouch! Please watch where your hand are!"

"This is very uncomfortable..."

"Not just you!"

The quadrio {Eliza, Shade, Shadow and Troy} uncomfortably tried to shift their awkward position. Poor Eliza.

"Come on! Let me escape!" Shade tried to pull himself upward from the other three.

"I'm very much unable to move." Troy muttered, whatever happened, he was not interested.

"H-Hey! Your hand! You perv!" Eliza cried with a flushed face as she felt Shadow's hand was on her leg.

"I'm sorry? But your freaking body was too large that your mama was so fa-" Shadow said back only for his line cut off.

 **BOINK! BOINK! BOINK! BOINK!**

Each of them was now away from each other, having the quadrio each has their own swelling tumor in their head.

Ance was in front of them, she was smiling but her vein popping out said otherwise. Looking at the four with a small gritted teeth.

"SHADOW!"

"Y-Yes, Lady Ance?"

"Please at ALL cost. Do not put such accidentally acts from a girl."

"B-B-But it was an accident!"

"Sure... Eliza."

"Eek! Y-Yes Lady Ance?"

Ance just smiled. "Enjoy! Continue your mission."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **"Ultimension 2: The Youthful Tomorrow"**

 **Chapter One**

 **\- by Author Candidate- James Scott**


	14. Chapter 7 - Pt 2

**PART TWO**

Neptune every minute of her life with Purple, she was certain of that. She was not just a lover but a friend as well. But even though she's happy because of her, she will never forget the promised said to Noire. She was saving some of her savings for her to move and open the case regarding about Noire. Whoever kill her shall pay. That's what her motive. She was now in a mutual understanding between her and Purple and she has patience to wait for her answer and make things more official.

It was late afternoon, she was buying ten pieces of fishballs in the sidewalk. Part of her savings that she was saving. She didn't say it to Purple because she knows she will invite her again for free. She was being pampered. Purple was literally buying almost anything she wants for her. She offered too much to her. And her love, it was too much.

"So, you're on a diet?"

"What the Nep?!"

She was shocked when Purple's face appeared in the car. She was done buying the fishballs and currently pouring it with the sauce.

"You're going to slay my poor Nepeart in due time. Why are you here?"

"I just missed you." She excited her car.

"But we just separated each other just an hour ago."

"I know. What can I do? My heart was just too unbearable to control, you're too quick to be miss." Purple stated.

"Just eat this fishballs." Neptune tried to make Purple eat the said food.

"Are you on a diet?" She asked again to Neptune.

"No, just my trip from street foods."

"Are you having on pregnancy?" She joked.

"As 's no one going to impregnate me then pregnancy already?"

She noticed Purple gulped. She seemed uneasy. "Your words..."

"What's wrong with my words? What I only tell, no one's gonna impregnate me."

"Those words are so... Uhmm... Sensual."

"Ah, I got it. You were imagining yourself doing that 'thing' to me." That was more of a statement than a question.

She didn't answered. She noticed how many sweats started to form in her face. She snatched away her plastic cup which is full of fishballs she got and started to munch it all one by one.

"That's my dinner, do not munch it all, Nepu!" She attempted to snatched back the plastic cup.

"Come, lets go to that area. I'm going to give you more street foods since food trip is what you want." She invited then started to drag Neptune.

The next thing she knew, they were at the plaza. They're seating on the bench and it was filled with food that Purple buys for her. There's boxbecue, hotdog on a small pole, cube scramble, blocky candy, ice cream and others.

She make Purple swallow the newly riped mango she offered to her. She was laughing hard when she saw her face twisted in a salty expression. She really looked cute. She was wearing a long sleeves polo. She was cute and Neptune was happy to be with her. All the things she walks by from a street food was Purple buy it some for her. She even beat a wife who was in the pregnancy stage.

"Is there a thing you wanted to eat, my love?" She gave her a killer smile.

Goddess! It was just one smile, Neptune was really almost at the verge of falling in love for her. And also, she was like a teen who was squealing loudly inside.

"No. You already bought everything. How about you try buying that colorful chick and that balloon." She joked. There's still someone selling balloons and colorful fluffy chicks in front of the church and school. There's so many kids in that time.

"Sure, I'm gonna buy for you." She attempted to stand but Neptune held her down quickly.

"Wait! I'm just joking. You're too gullible."

"Eh I thought it was going to make you happy so I really want to but that."

"Is this really how you court someone? Almost you give yourself?"

"No. Actually, you're the second person I'm courting with."

"You can't be serious. I guess you have many girlfriends before."

"Yes, I have many girlfriends and even flings, I'm not gonna deny it. But you're just the second person I'm courting with. Almost all of them I don't need ti court them. Either they quickly answered me or they're the one offering the relationship."

"W-Who's the first time you're courting with? Where is she?" She tried to asked it because it's somewhat hard but the latter did the done. There,the familiar sign of jealousy.

"That was five years ago. Long distance relationship because she was in Ultradimension. Then she fell in love with her best friend. They're married now."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"That was a long time ago. None, apparently. That's why I'm rooting for you. I'm chasing you. You're the only person makes me like this. My life is a huge empty room if you're not there."

"But why me?" She was too overwhelmed on what Purple vocally confessing.

"I don't see any reason why not. You are beautiful inside and out. But even if you don't have those things, I'll still love you. The reason why I love you is unknown, unexplainable. It just came in my system and it never left since the. I swear, it even intensifies as days pass by."

Nepu! Neptune wanted to die. A beautiful, rich and good like her will literally make her fall in an instant.

"Are you sure about me? Even if I didn't you myself fully?" She stopped eating. She was focus on their serious talk.

"It's fine even if you don't offer yourself as a whole. What matters, is that I'm the one will give you what you want. So if you're lacking,I'm here to make it full." She stare back at her, ignoring everything around them.

"I have something to tell you." She started. "I wanted to be whole again. I wanted to give 'us' a chance. But please do not be mad. Truthfully, I'm not in a diet just because I ate fishballs as my dinner at night. I'm saving money. I'm saving a large sum of money to open the case of Noire. Because deep inside, I'm not ready yet to let go. I already accepted that she will not come back but I wished to give her a justice. Then I can love again without any bitterness, without hesitation."

Purple kissed her hand. "I will be here for you, no matter what. One more thing, you're not going to make yourself hungry. I can provide you anything you need. Even if you didn't work anymore, I can still help your life. I can give you money to solve his case."

She stroked her cheek. "Just reserve it when we're married. For now, I'm not your responsibility. I believe in woman empowerment. I can do this myself."

"But please just do not make it looks like I didn't give anything. I valur you like a priceless possession."

Her eyes was teary when she said that. She can feel the responsibility for her. "I think, I'm ready for one step higher."

"Meaning?"

"I'm accepting that I'll be your girlfriend. Just don't break my heart, okay?"

Purple's eyes shines ever so brightly on what Neptune said. She even punched the air. She locked her face in her arms. "I'm happy. I don't know what to say. But of course, I won't hurt you."

"You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me passionately." Neptune demanded.

"But I just ate a riped mango."

She laughed while wiping her tears. "I don't care." She was the one who pull the woman. She was the one give the deep kiss.


	15. Chapter 8 - Pt 1 and Pt 2

**CHAPTER EIGHT - PART ONE**

Neptune's life with Purple was nothing but fun, romantic and blended with some intimacy. In their one month of relationship, Purple never lacks her needs. Neptune receives too much attention and love from her. She also was trying to pay her back because she also loves the woman as well. She felt, that she was slowly letting herself to let go the past.

"My love, did you see my wallet?" Purple asked her.

"I didn't see it. Maybe you left it at your Basilicom."

"I already call there, they say they didn't."

"Maybe you misplace it. Are there many credits and important cards?"

"Yeah. But I don't care about the credits."

"Oh okay. Then why are you so almost going to panic?"

Purple walked in front of her and cup both of her cheeks. Neptune felt like she's going to melt any second on how she was being stared.

"There's an important thing there. You have your photo there that's why I'm finding it."

"What photo?"

"I shot you a picture secretly in Leanbox."

"What? Where? When I slipped?"

Purple smile grew wider. "Of course not. I shot you a picture while you're drunk near the seashore."

"Is my photo much more important than your credits and ID card?" There's the familiar feeling of that suddenly made a thumpin sound in her heart. Purple wasn't really that forgetting that she was important to her.

"Yes, of course. You're my inspiration. And it was your first picture that I capture that's why it has a value."

"You're too sentimental." She pinched her nose.

"Just come here." She pull her to sit in her lap.

"Why?" She was too shameful in their position but she didn't care nonetheless because of her delight.

"Give me a kiss so that my sadness will disappear."

She was a willing servant. She pull the woman into a deep hot kiss. Their day was still long. She couldn't tell if she could still prevent herself from kissing her and caressing her body.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

"Can I sleep over?"

"What?" Neptune made a violent reaction when her girlfriend asked that.

"My love, your nose grew bigger because of shocked." Purple pinched her nose. She was amused to her reaction, it was obviously noticeable to her 'smiling' eyes.

"No. Maybe you do something to me that I didn't know." She said back.

"Whatever I've done, I'll be sure to face it." One again, she displayed that naughty smile.

"Nep! Just, you're not allowed here." She gave the woman a evil look.

"Please. Promise, I'll behave. We're just gonna sleep with each other ans hugging one another. That's all."

"Are you sure?" She just stared at the woman. She wanted to decline really but her heart, it was almost gonna explode away from her ribcage due to its excitement to be with the woman all night long.

"Okay, I agree. Just make sure you behave."

"Yes!" Purple almost shout. "Thanks, love. Here, wear this pajama set that I buy for you."

Neptune smiled at what she's handing to her. She was really sweet. The pajama set was color purple. She quickly dressed pajama that was for her.

When she exited, her smile grew wider. Purple was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt and a shorts. She looked so cute. She can't stop herself from pinching Purple's cheeks. The woman return it with a deep kiss.

Purple just smiled naughtily. "I thought we will just sleep. But you're tempting me."

"I'm not!"

"Come here." Purple lifted her up towards her bed. Then she kissed her hungrily. She was so fresh. When she was too addicted to the woman's kiss then Purple broked away.

"Why?" She can't help it but voice out her disappointment. Her lips was like a candy. She was craving for more.

"If I'm not gonna stop this, maybe I will broke my word that I will only sleep with you. Maybe... Maybe... Maybe I can't stop myself. I might take you right now. On this bed of yours."

Neptune swallowed hard at what Purple confess. That's what she's also feeling right now. She felt that she was ready enough to give her full consent to Purple. She wanted to start fully with Purple, that she was the only one she was leaning on. She wanted her to be her everything, not just someone second to Noire. She loved Purple Heart.

"That I won't object. You can make love to me." She gave her sweetest smile.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. We're two consenting adults. You don't want? Okay then." She teased her. She pull her upper body up.

"Wait!" She quickly pull her back faster than she expected.

She continued giving her an earth-shattering kiss. In an instant, her skillful hands were able to undress her.

"You're beautiful, Neptune." She murmured.

Her breathe is tickling her earlobe. "Purple..."

"Hmm..." She was showering her body with sensual kisses.

"The pajama you gave was just a waste. I just wore it, you undress it already."

Purple laugh loudly. "Is that gonna be your concern at this time?"

"Umm, it's because..." She didn't know what to say. She knows that it was not the right time to even cared for that. But how she's gonna say that it was her first time and was wrecking nervously?

"Let's talk about that later, love."

Then she did a great job in letting her release her moans. She surely was an expert in pleasing a woman.

When they were both ready, she looked straight into her eyes and started their making. They both stopped for a second. Neptune was obviously shocked.

"Love?"

"Just go on." She whispered. She moved carefully while kissing her gently. The pain(?) became bearable. When they reached the turning point, she moaned and uttered. "I love you."

* * *

 **NOTICE:**

 **Purple Heart is not a FUTANARI, that is not yet part of my lifestyle.**


	16. Chapter 8 - Pt 3 and Pt 4

**PART THREE**

Purple felt that she was the luckiest woman. She didn't expect that she was the one going to steal Neptune's first time. It was almost one decade Neptune's relationship to a passed away Noire. That's why she thought that she wasn't a virgin anymore. But she never loved her less even though she didn't stole the first. But then again, she was happy that Neptune put her faith in her. She tightly hugged the poor girl while their heads was on the headboard of the bed. She was still panting.

"Does it still hurt?" Purple lifted the blanket that was covering them both.

"Purple!" Neptune swat her hand away. Her face was entirely red. Purple laughingly hug her.

"My love, so shy." She had a glimpse of the pink bed sheet. It was blood-stained, the exact proof of how blessed she was. Now, she was starting to like what the girl also likes.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit rough. I never knew that it was your first." There she said it. She wanted to be honest so that she says her assumption.

"We never crossed our boundaries." She pointed out to Noire. "We both wanted to have our first wedding night."

"I'm sorry, you're not gonna be the virgin bride." She barely felt the conscience of how she felt because they already did 'those' before they wed.

"It's okay. It's odd but I felt ready. I wanted to give you all that I can. You're the one who's going to be the father of our children."

Purple just hugged her more tightly and just push her face in Neptune's chest. She was truly touched at what Neptune's said.

"I love you, my love."

"Redundant."

She laughed and repeated it. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

From those words, she was able to fully grasp the description of heaven. Her only silent prayer was for them to stay that way forever.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

At the night, just before the Homer Textiles to close...

 _"Oh let me plea my brother,  
_ _Something akin to nature,  
_ _In this place, standing my pressure,  
_ _What more could I hide? No more..."_

"Is it ready?" A deep but manly yet hold a superiority said to no one. A man wearing a tuxedo and a black trimmed hair was standing just outside the building of Homer Textiles. In front of the man was Nepgear, Purple Heart's younger sister.

The girl was noticeable shaking but only on closer looks. Her eyes was almost wide and a tear was forming at the corner of her eyes.

The young man just stared down at her, having it's tall was more than the poor height of Nepgear.

"You know the consequence, Nepgear. Purple and Neptune was now in one bond. And I know for sure, once you tell the truth. You're the one going to broke it." The man said, then he leaned forward a bit for Nepgear only to hear. "I assure you; The more you didn't let it go, the more you'll suffer."

The young man stand straight, turning to leave.

Nepgear could only sniff.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

Purple just woke up from the bed when someone knock to her room.

"Come in, it's open." She said while she stretched herself.

"Onii-chan..."

"Why you look so sad?" She walk close to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

Because of what she did, Nepgear suddenly cry. "Onii-chan, please forgive me."

"Wait a second, I don't understand. What's the problem?" She started to get nervous.

"I'll ruin your life, Onii-chan. I'll ruin your life."

"Calm down, okay." She helped her sat on the bed.

"I don't want to destroy your happiness. Maybe Neptune will lost to you because of me. I won't forgive myself. I should've said it before, maybe I shouldn't take it long. But every time, I lost motivation to say it to you what you need to know."

That way Purple's eyebrows furrowed. "Did you do something that could destroy me and Neptune's relationship?"

"Onii-chan, I was the one who killed her ex. girlfriend. I'm the criminal, the one she's been looking for." Nepgear didn't hesitate saying that.

It was like a bomb that explode in front of Purple when Nepgear released those from her mouth. Shock was an understatement.

"It was Noire the one whom you run over?"

Nepgear nodded.

Of course, she knew that her sister hit someone two years ago. She was in Ultradimension that time. Nepgear was just nineteen years old. She had a bright life ahead. She run over a woman that appeared in front of her car. That was definitely not a case of hit and run.

Until in the hospital where the victim was there's Nepgear. She didn't run from responsibility and she was ready to be brought in the prison. But then, they talk to the stepmom of the victim. The stepmom just wanted the generous amount they could give for the settlement. Her sister became free from punishment by law but she never got free from guilt. She always feels depression. She accused herself.

"I collected these." She let Purple see her files that she was bringing.

There's the information in Noire's life. There's also the picture where Neptune was there as well.

"Why do you need to collect this?" She didn't have any idea why her younger sister was doing this.

Nepgear's eyes was slowly covered in tears once again. "For me to remind that I destroyed someone's life. I always tracked Neptune ever since then. She didn't know that there was a settlement that happened. What she knows, hit and run was the thing happened and also cased close since there was no witness."

"Why they didn't say that to her?" She emphatically always close her eyes. It was the clear that the stepmom, of Noire, manipulated Noire and all of them.

"Noire's stepmom said to me, Neptune will not accept to put me in prison. She could even kill me, she said. I got scared. That's why I let her believe that it was just an undetermined for criminal in the case."

"Now, I understand your reaction when you first meet Neptune." Purple slowly stroked the back of her young sister while the said sister was crying.

She lacked information. She didn't know the full detail of that accident. She was a fool because she did not even know the name of the victim. The only thing she helped Nepgear was financial. She give her a large sum of credits in her own wallet because that time their company was completely narrow.

During that time, she was busy saving the company and redeeming the credits the company had lost. She was completely took over the company. She succeeded in launching their business abroad and encouraged foreign investors.

Purple fixed everything. She quickly move everything to the company except the emotional trauma that Nepgear experienced.

She should have know. She wished she didn't have to be that so busy in the business. She should've placed a time for everyone to know. When she returned she already saw her young sister recovered, she didn't ask for the whole happening. And now, she just found out that their life is intertwined with Neptune's life.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe she'll broke up with you if she knows the truth. I've made a big sin. When Noire died, it felt like I myself was also part of where she is now supposed to; Graveyard. I saw her pain. lost the feelings to really felt the feelings of her stepmom even she was the only one left significant to Noire. She was overwhelmed with credits. But Neptune, I know she's not gonna move on."

Purple wiped the tears away from Nepgear's cheeks. She was lost for words. "It's a small world."

"Onii-chan, are you angry to me?"

"No. It was an accident."

"I should've go to the prison. Maybe it will make turn things much better now."

"Don't say that. If I was here in that event two years ago, I would still do the same. I'm not gonna let you intern. I will give all my credits just to save you. It was not an act of tolerating you because you never did that intentionally. It was just one accident. You deserved to be freed."

Nepgear hugged Purple. "Thanks, Onii-chan. So, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna tell the truth to Neptune. Just give me some time. Everything will be alright, don't worry."

"Thank you for listening, Onii-chan. I felt a bit better. Thanks that you're angry at me."

Nepgear was still sad after she left Purple in her own room.

After she left, Purple eyes darted to the left files. One deep exhale that she released.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"..."

The same man who met Nepgear in their company was standing in front of the house of Neptune. He was staring deeply in the house.

"...I see." He muttered, still staring at the door of the house. A gust of wind passed through him, his hands was on his pockets from his pants. His face was like a stone: Unmovable, stoic and hard. It was something that only emotionless people felt. It's red eyes was a bit dull.

"Let's see... if this story will have the bad ending as I expected it should be."


	17. Chapter 9 - Pt 1

The same young man was standing on the sidewalk just across Purple's house. He noticed that Neptune entered the entrance of the door that was being opened by a maid.

"..."

His hands was still on his pocket.

" **Bad Ending**... Activating..."

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE - PART ONE**

Neptune was ready for her girlfriend a big surprise. She was about to tell her something. She was holding the ultrasound report.

Yes, she is pregnant. There is the picture of their baby. She was carrying it for six weeks. The baby look like a tiny ball in the ultrasound picture. She can't bore a child if she wasn't been always with Purple. Her face turns red when she think the previous 'doings'.

Almost all night she was being helped by Neptune. They even did 'it' once in her house when she once bring her to her home. It was at that time that Nepgear wasn't at home either. Only the maids are there.

She wanted to marry her. But she was vocally ready, she's gonna say it.

When Neptune knows that she's pregnant, her happiness flared up and can't stop. She instantly loved the baby. She didn't expected that she will love Purple so much.

She come early in her house for them to come together in the office. She was quickly let entered by the maid because she was known to be Purple's girlfriend.

She smiled when she heard in the shower that someone is there in Purple's room. She just closed her eyes. The small of fragrance of lavender. She felt the urged to hug her. She will do it once the woman left the bathroom.

When she sat on the bed, she got a glimpse of something in her eyes. There was a pile of papers over the bed. She picked it up. Of course, she wasn't going to read those. She values confidentiality.

She was going to organize the papers and put it back in the folder.

"Nepu!" She uttered when on paper slipped from her hands. She was about to pick it up when her heartbeat raced uncontrollably. Her heart pumped really hard that she almost couldn't breathe. She felt numb. That paper was an affidavit of detachment. She wasn't interested on reading those if it wasn't only that she read a bold letters of Noire's name there.

It was an affidavit freeing the suspect from the hit-and-run crime. She wanted to shout and cried in Celestia when she read that Nepgear's name was there.

She was the criminal!

How can she was payed when no one informed her? There was also the signature of Noire's stepmom.

Now, that makes sense.

Noire's stepmom asked for a large some of money from Nepgear and Purple for the case to closed. She doesn't care about the confidentiality anymore. She looked to all the documents. There was also the photos of her. It was a stolen shots from her visiting in Noire's grave. So Purple knew it all along? Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Purple entered her life and just planned it for her? Maybe Purple was just using her so that Nepgear could live along well. And her plan was to make her happy and forget about Noire.

She couldn't stand the betrayal. It's as if the whole world considered against her. She was so stupid! The one who's involved in Noire's case was just right around her. They were breathing the same air. But why she didn't notice anything? Did she put herself too much in distress to understand around her that it was too late to understand anymore?

Now, she slowly remembers the reassures of Noire's stepmom that it was too hard now to know the criminal who run over Noire. The assertive way of declaring that the case was close. That's why it's already close because of credits, not the lack of evidence.

And the strange leaving of Nepgear when they first meet each other. All of them were warning signs but she failed to noticed them.

They planned everything. And Purple was included here as well!

When Neptune look up, Purple was already outside the bathroom. She was too stunned to move. It was like seeing a powerless goddess with a white towel that covers most of her body. It was obvious that Purple finally know it when she saw Neptune reading it.

"Neptune, I'll explain everything." She looked defensive.

"When will you all manipulate and fuck with me?" She bit her lip hard just not to cry herself out.

"Please listen to me first." Purple was taking a step forward but suddenly her foot step backward.

"For what? For you all continue the hoax to me?" She was very angry. It was like her chest was going to explode.

It was not that courage got Purple over and walk to her and tried to calm her down. Neptune can't stopped herself, she continue to punch her everywhere in her body.

"What did I do for you to hurt me like this? I loved you. There was no blending of lies because I have faith that I need to move on. That I deserve a second chance in love. But I was wrong!" She was now crying really hard despite all her efforts to suppressed her emotion.

"I love you Neptune." Purple only said that in the middle of Neptune's outburst.

"Love me? But you played with me? You planned on meeting me in resort. You know be ever since then, am I right?"

Purple shook her head. "Please calm down. Let me explain." She hugged her. Neptune pushed her away. Purple relentlessly tried to hug her again. But Neptune always push her away. When she made a distance between her and the woman, she walk closer to the door. She was ready to leave her room and her life.

"Don't you dare come near me again. You know now how I felt hurt now? It was like Noire's memories was coming back to me at one strike. You never knew how much I loved him. Her part of my life, maybe you made like how she did to me but you will never overcome hers. We grew up together. We spent eight years of wonderful relationship. She was my happiness, my inspiration, my source of strength. She was close to being a Real Goddess. She never lied to me. She never hurt me. She never played with my feelings. She was everything you're not. She might have shortcomings but she was not a player like you."

Purple jaw drop a bit. It was notice that she was hurt on what she just said. Every people will always compare the love of the past against the present. But she didn't care.

"When she died, I almost killed myself. I wanted to be with her. I don't want her to be alone in the coffin. I was there when she drew her last breath. Imagine how painful that was." Neptune's eyes almost turns red from her tears. It was like Neptune returned the days where Noire died. All the past pains turns fresh suddenly in her heart.

"I wished you and Nepgear knows how I put myself in despair. It was supposed that me and Noire was already going to wed now. By this time for sure, we have a child now." She paused. She remembered her surprise for Purple. The woman have no knowledge about it.

She continued her outburst. "She had a good heart. She would have been a good husband and father. But it was gone. All her dreams was stolen. Do you even take a hint on how agonizing that was?"

"I know how much you live her, Neptune. But please don't make me feel that I'm a worthless person." Purple finally spoke. She seemed so hurt and wounded.

"I hate you, Purple Heart. Now, I can't help but think. That you was gone and replace Noire instead?"

Purple eyes widen when Neptune said that. Those spiteful words seemed to be the final weapon to defeat her. Purple knows that she passed the line. Wishing ill upon someone was bad. Wishing for other's death was worse. Neptune just said it because she was finally hurt.

"You're right. If I only have a power to change everything, I would exchange places with Noire. I will choose to be rested in the grave and her living. Because I know that's where you will be happy."

"Get out of my life, Purple. We're done. You'll receive my resignation immediately." Neptune quickly leave the place. She was 'shot' on what Purple said. As if something she felt in her heart. Was it pity? Guilt?

"..." She didn't know. What she only knows that she made herself that the Hearts will be her enemies.

* * *

 **[Outside...]**

The young man watched the walk of Neptune with glint of 'something' in his eyes. He was looking to Neptune in his peripheral view as his iris was just in his hand. Holding a device.

 **Bad Ending: 78%**

His lips thinned as it lone left eyebrow rose. Did it just stopped?

"..." Nonetheless, he put down his arm. Looking up in the sky with a sigh.

"That was a delicious pain." He licked his lips. "I wished I could add more. It was touching and beautiful to see this act."

He then looked in front again as she noticed Purple Heart from the glass pane seating on the bed, holding the files. Her face was blank as she stared at the files, wasting the seconds of the presenting life of hers.

He faced the fourth wall, or the 'Reader's POV'.

"Tell me Readers, can _Purple still chase Neptune_?"

The Poll is open.


	18. Chapter 0 - Poll

**POLL**

 **A Good Ending?**

 **Or**

 **A Bad Ending?**

 **.**

 **"I hope I can chase Neptune once again"**

 **Or**

 **"I can't do it anymore, I'm tired"**

 **.**

 **"I need a closure, please let me."**

 **Or**

 **"I'm coming, Noire. Wait me up there."**

* * *

Ance pouted.

She wasn't really sure if she was feeling nervous or angry atthe sudden flow of time and plot.

The ideas of changing of what her dear love's sister.

France younger sister, Veliza.

It was making things more complicated to the plot if either both, bad or good, is being chosen.

She had seen that the Outsider, Master of the Void in League of Legends fics, the way the Void Master look in the past, present and future. The idealism of worthy is unsavory. But this time, she was expecting the said person will appeared right at this point to destroy the story.

But France was no difference than the Outsider.

France reconsidered the story to be fall in 'luxurious' pain. It would be a waste if he just destroyed the story with no meaning or for so anything. It was truly heartless for him to perform such task and choose the bad ending.

I, on the other hand, tried myself in good cause. But the question. Would the Readers agreed?

Sighing, the poor Goddess of Authoria retry the plot. If by means that she was struggling to redeem herself away from her mistakes, it was simple but daunting task.

She didn't want to change the plot. Now that they're near closer to the ending.

Would it be worth? **Restart**?

"Hi everyone, I'm doing a fourth wall breaking now. I know, I'm not like Neptune over there!"

"Nepu?!" Neptune (I mean, the real one. Not the older) said from the sidelines.

"We're kinda stopping the story for a bit as we let you guys choose on the poll that is happening in my profile now. It's either be **Bad Ending** or **Good Ending**. Just vote there."

Yeah...

Oh and also:

 **GRAND Thanks to: (For Both 'Favorite' and 'Follow')**

\- Author Candidate-James Scott  
\- Authorian - Shade of Aletheia  
\- Demon Tiger  
\- Ryuukira Sekai  
\- Saint of vice koncor  
\- Zbaydar  
\- binh00987

 **SPECIAL Thanks to: (For Favorite, excluding the people on GRAND)**

\- EuclidAir  
\- peachyflame13

 **GREAT Thanks to: (For Following, excluding the people on GRAND)**

 **-** CrocoerGinex01  
\- Mr. Rage Guy  
\- JakandJim  
\- Yuhitsu

* * *

 **POLL is now 'Open'**

 **Please visit my profile to vote.**

 **Will it be Good Ending?**

 **Or**

 **The Bad Ending?**


	19. Chapter 9 - Pt 2 - BAD

**{Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott}**

 **Hi again everyone! To those who are born in English, I sincerely apologized for my mistakes, typos and grammars for this story. I'm not born very closely to it nor native either. This part is my fixed (probably) chapter.**

 **The Poll is now closed and I like to announce that the 'GOOD ENDING' is the one gonna be the ending of this story.**

 **BUT! First, you must cry (well, if you really wanted to) in this 'BAD ENDING' part. I'm making a separate endings, and since the Good Ending is what the you guys wanted, it is finalized that that Ending will be part of my next series. So, have a taste of 'BAD ENDING' made by my real friend (he doesn't have any account here), France Shellby.**

 **Stay tuned, my Authorians!**

* * *

 **BETA READ BY:**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE (BAD) - PART TWO**

"Hah..." The looking tired face of Purple lay helplessly on her very room. Completely unmoving and still. She was tired, these restless works requests she was receiving were simply too much for her to handle: Strong monsters came and attack villages, major discomfort around the city and many more problems arose day by day. She was accustomed to it but ever since Neptune entered her life she changed, these things slowly began to agitate her. It completely changed the ways of the Goddess of Purple in just almost a year with Neptune.

Speaking of Neptune, it has been five months ever since Neptune left...

A lone tear escaped Purple's eye.

...to leave _her life_...

Every day of her life after that, Purple spent most of her days in a constant limbo of questions she couldn't and didn't want to answer. Why did she say that Neptune needed to move on? Why did she insist on erasing every trace of Noir from Neptune's memories? Oh, It had been easy to say those things. It had been easy to demand and forget about the consequences. But in the end, she just felt the same feelings Neptune felt: Hurt and Pain.

Those were Purple's feelings, twisted and ugly, crawling beneath her skin and alluring mad thoughts. She had never felt something so visceral in her life. But she couldn't help but wonder if those were the only real things she had left in her tortured mind.

 _"I hate you, Purple Heart! I hate you with everything I have!"_ Purple's heart cracked at those simple words, but the rest was even worse **_"I just wish Noire was here instead of you"_**

The most hurtful and painful sentence left by Neptune. A poison so potent Purple's legs couldn't bear her own weight, making her drop on the floor in a silent and helpless sob. It was very simple, just a single sentence uttered by Neptun, even traveling through Gamindustri's Graveyard was better than any of this.

It was too much... But Purple couldn't allow herself to cry, not yet at least.

"N-Neptune..."

She bit her lip. She was tired... It was enough... She had enough... She remembered the first girlfriend she had been courting, the all too familiar bitter ending of her relationship with that girl who was now in Ultradimension. But with Neptune was a lot worse than she ever dared to imagine. But Purple was not someone with a weak heart, Experience was a sadistic and ruthless teacher, Purple had grown stronger ever since, she refused to lower herself to some stupid girl begging for a foolish and pitiful love.

She learned her lesson... A painful lesson.

"N-Neptune...?"

But now, Tired and frustrated from the amount of work. She can't help but let some of her stress affect the way she acts towards others, especially those who served her. She can't help but yell at their small failures and ridicule them with no regards to the effect of her words. Those Men and women who worked for her grew accustomed to her kind and gentle side, the side that prompted them to improve themselves just to be awarded by her voice and words. A simple 'It's fine.' was all they wished for, not 'You people are useless! All of you and your weaknesses, must stop!'

"..."

She was tired...

 **"I can't do it anymore, I'm tired"**

She had enough... No more...

* * *

"..." Neptune didn't uttered. Not a single word escaped her mouth.

She was there, seating at the very edge of the tallest building somewhere in Planeptune (except the Planeptower.) She didn't care for the world now, nonetheless the pain she was driving into this dimension she was into. All of her life since for her childhood had been nothing but happiness and well cared for her soft life. But she think it is time to pay a visit to the sadness.

Since she didn't experience things that would always break her heart. She always cries, but that was somethings funny things. Funny things that are even part of her everyday happiness in her life. Hiding small things just for fun. Poking her, making her pout. Making her eat eggplant, banning her from eating puddings and stuff that seem sparked her very life of happiness. But most of her happiest moments were to be together with Noire. She had grown accustomed her company, being as a Tsundere Queen before but now she has changed after just a mere eight years with her.

"..."

Speaking of eight years. For the True Goddess, that was maybe just a second but for her, it was a forever. In fact, she cherished every moment of it. She remembers the joyful of hers together with Noire, even before they become a couple. Noire was a very stubborn person, and a Tsundere on top everything, but was suitable in the end. Noire was Neptune's patient girlfriend, she had wait until the right time come before they become the right person meant for their wedding.

Noire love Neptune. And Neptune love Noire.

"..."

With all their hearts.

"..."

Heh... so ironic, they promised it to each other. Those eight years felt like a million- no, billion- no, not enough, trillion? No, not still enough...

Forever...

She and Noire have made a promised, that they would love each other FOREVER.

FOREVER...

FOREVER...

 **FOREVER...?!**

Neptune remembers the form of Purple- a goddess that can live **forever**! She knows that it's not really a clue to remind herself she still cannot forget Purple. Oh! How she hates that woman.

With nothing to do anymore, she stand. The wind instantly passed with freedom from her body.

She sighed deeply... Removing all the negative thoughts that always plagued her mind. She smiled, a dull smile. A weird smile. There's no light there, nor happiness. It was just like a doll smiling with no life. Not a fake, but a sad smile. Looking down, she can clearly tell how high the building was. It was unusual for her to not get seasickness anymore but those are forgotten days. She exhales all those negative things away, now she was just a pale body with a very few beats of her feeble, crippled, weak heart.

She can hear Noire's call, she can feel it. It was there... Up there in Celestia, along with the True Goddess. Waiting for her...

 **"I'm coming, Noire. Wait me up there."**

Placing a foot forward, she walks into the abyss and finds just the air. Then her body starts to fall down by force of gravity, this around her seemed to move slowly. She still believes that even in cliche stories, there's always a happy ending. She was expecting a fairytale of slowing time just to see your lover's smile one last time. But today, like the other days before, time slows down with her alone.

Alone in the dark. Alone in the fake light.

She places a hand over her stomach or a bit below. She wondered if she was fat but she couldn't tell... She couldn't care... The ground was getting closer... It is over...

"I hate this child..."

Hers and Purple's child.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

The man with the familiar tuxedo and black hair watched in amusement as the loud sound of an ambulance can be heard somewhere nearby.

He had emerged as the victor this time. **No Heart** emerged victorious for the first time in the history of this realm, he didn't seem to care about his very existence in this plot. His unusual smirk said that this was going to be a great day.

 **Author Heart** and her **Authoria** were defeated.

 **He** and his **Deathia** had won.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{PROGRESSING... 1%}**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{PROGRESSING... 35%}**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{PROGRESSING... 99.9%}**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{PROGRESSING COMPLETE}**

 **DO YOU WISH TO SAVE FILES...?**

 **-** **YES -**

 **\- NO -**


	20. Chapter 9 - Pt 2, Pt 3 and Pt 4

**CHAPTER NINE (GOOD) - PART TWO**

"Give her the benefit of the doubt." Said Uzume once again, like a broken recorder or something like that. She was just being neutral, trying to be the rational and merciful part of the argument... Not that Neptune cared about that.

"I'm tired," Neptune said as she slumped her back on the couch with Uzume by her side She was drinking maternity milk once again and the effects were kicking in already.

If it was in another time there's no doubt she would laugh. She was invited to have a drink but she rejected as she remembered that she wouldn't drink any alcoholic beverage. When Uzume discovered she was pregnant, she quickly bought the medicine. And She was currently drinking it along with the milk.

"Then rest. There's no need to make this any hard on yourself. Some things are beyond your control."

"I don't even know where to start," Neptune muttered.

"Are you going to open the case so that that Nepgear will be arrested and be brought to prison?"

"Maybe... I'm still busy trying to find Noire's stepmom, Vert. I'm gonna find her. I heard, she was transferred to Leanbox's Basilicom. She is also involved in this as well. I don't think credits are the only thing she wanted from Noire."

She just kept drinking... the milk. She wanted to be drunk. She just wanted to forget what happened and sleep. Maybe this was all a dream, and she wold woke up tomorrow... That had to be, just a nigtmare...

* * *

 **PART THREE**

Neptune felt the emptiness when she went home. All around her was purple but to her, it felt as if the color was being covered by black. She was just sitting on a chair when someone knocked at her door.

It was Nepgear.

Neptune emotionlessly glared into the girl's eyes. Nepgear wouldn't win in a staring competition. So she quickly averted her gaze.

"Believe me, Neptune. Every day ever since that happened, I felt miserable." Nepgear began looking at the ground nervously.

"Miserable? Doesn't look like it" Neptune said sarcastically.

"It was an accident! It was not my intention! I swear!"

"Is that all you wanted to say? Just an accident? Is that what you're trying to make me understand? if a single 'I'm sorry' was enough cops wouldn't exist" Neptune was trying with all her might to suppress her outburst of emotions.

"I was scared! I'm sorry!" Tears started to form in Nepgear's eyes.

"How I wish your pitiful words would ease what has been done. She was my best friend, my sister, my soulmate, my love, my family. How could you take her life like that?" Neptune didn't want to cry anymore. It would be her lose if she let herself cry again, she had enough.

"I want to ease your pain! Believe me!"

Neptune sat miserably. "You want to ease my pain?! Then let me talk to Noire again. Let her bid her goodbye. Let her say that properly to me. Let her tell me that it's okay and I should move on completely."

"I can't do that."

"Here. Here is my N-Gear." Neptune dialed as she turned on the volume into a loud speaker. She gave it to Nepgear and waited. The familiar automated message played.

'The number you dialed is no longer in service. The number you dialed is no longer in service.' Neptune smiled bitterly. "I always called her whenever I wanted and She would always answer my calls... Now, Make her answer the damn phone!"

"I-I Can't!" Nepgear continued to sob. Neptune's request was just impossible. Neptune rolled her eyes and snatched back her N-Gear from Nepgear's hand.

"I deserve an answer... She must talk to me." She repeatedly dialed Noire's number and the automated response is everything they keep hearing. Because of her shaking hand, the N-Gear slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor shattering and scattering the parts everywhere.

Neptune crouched down to pick the pieces. This time, her tears flowed freely. "You must talk to me, Noire... I have no one and you know that... I only have you. Please. Please." Neptune just kept on crying as she held the broken pieces of her N-Gear.

"Neptune." She heard someone speak. It was Purple's voice. Her embrace was as soft and tight as Neptune remembered. "Do not make it hard for yourself... Please... Just... Just let go."

"Stop telling me those things. It's so hard, Purple." Neptune said breaking away from Purple "You and your sister must leave. And please, stop coming after me... It's over."

"No, Neptune. Even if I always stumble chasing after you, I will never stop. I will always rise and you will still be my love, remember that."

Then they silently left.

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

After her emotional flare-up, Neptune had the courage to talk to Nepgear. They talked over the phone. She wanted this dilemma to end.

-123-

 _"Neptune, I'm not gonna say this to anger you more... But you need to know something. It may or may mot help."_

 _"Another lie?"_

 _"No. When I... When I ran over Noire, there's a woman chasing her. Later on, I found out that the woman was Noire's stepmom. She was there at the hospital. I came after her stepmom left the place"_

 _This sudden event caught Neptune's attention. "Vert knew all along? Was she there? Did she know that you were the one who ran over Noire."_

 _"Yes. But I didn't know why she was chasing Noire before the accident happened. She just asked me to keep quiet about the whole thing. She said that she would not accuse me... That everything was just an accident... I think She can convince you that it was all just an accident. She will not give me any condemn me after I gave her a large sum of credits... And that's all I know..."_

-123-

She must confront Vert immediately. Neptune needed a closure so badly. She made an immediiate resignation in Purple's company. She used her time just to track Noire's stepmom. Some people confirmed that the woman was in Lastation's Black Hotel. Purple kept on calling and texting her. Neptune wanted to answer Purple but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't ready to talk to her.

It has been almost a week since she discovered that that Vert was staying at the hotel. And finally, she found the address of the hotel. She was easily allowed to enter since Cave apparently claimed to know her.

 **"I need closure, please let me."** Neptune mumble in her breath.

She was expecting the Vert she knew from a long time ago: Playing RPG Games... But Neptune was wrong once again. The woman in front of her was sitting in a wheelchair with her legs covered in dirty bandages, her usual confident and haughty aura banished and replaced with a shadow of what she used to be, her voice devoided of her haughty old self... She was just a ghost...

"What happened?" Neptune looked shocked.

The woman's face was covered in sadness. "Amputation above the knee. Diabetes complication."

"Since when?"

"Months after Noire died. I was expecting that you would come here anytime."

"I'm here to ask you straightforward questions. Are you also involved in the case? Were you there in the crime scene?"

The woman's eyes were focused on the floor. "I will not deny anything You deserve to know the truth."

"Then go on, spill the beans. Tell me all the things that I must know."

"I was planning to kill Noire Or have her plead for her life, I wouldn't kill her if she had begged. But she needed to give me my share from her inheritance."

Neptune's face slowly turns red in a heat of anger.

That was it...

That was it!

Money! Dirty and worthless money was the reason for this joke! Just for that!

"The night before she was run over, I was chasing her. I had a spear with me. She was stubborn. She didn't want to give me half of the inheritance that she got from my wife. All the credits and land were given to her by her mother. That left me with nothing."

"You... YOU B***!" Neptune was a few inches from exploding into an onslaught of fury against the invalid woman in front of her.

"I know I was a b***... An unlucky one if you can tell... Anyways, In her escape from me, she was suddenly hit by a car. To make things clear, I was there and I saw it wasn't the driver's fault. It was Noire who jumped right in front of the vehicle

"You... How could you do this to her...?" Neptune kept herself from sobbing.

"Even in her last breath, Noire really didn't give me what I wanted. She firmly refused to do so. She was too clever and stubborn. Maybe she knew my true intentions, or maybe her pride huge. Either way, She had her own testament. In that document she stated she wished for her belongings to be given to charity in case she died: All of her lands and credits, every single thing she possessed was donated. You see, she didn't inform anyone about this, not even you, because she knew you above everyone else, would suffer from her choices. That's also the reason why I had to leave their house and transfer here."

Neptune could feel the 'bomb' screaming to her, the hatred. the fury, the anger and everything inside of her mind demanded to simply let go. She wanted to punish the woman in front of her. But she needed to hear the whole story, not just fragments.

"When she died, I had a desperate idea. I released that girl from legal liabilities. She was so young and naive. I asked for a large sum of credits as a payment for what she did. I had a right to do that because I was the only remaining relative to Noire."

"Sounds perfect for a movie script." She commented. Her chest was filled with hatred and complete anger. She was so damn thankful that she's not a brutal person. If she is then there's no doubt that she will double the woman's suffering.

"I'm sorry. My bad luck just came early. Look at me, I'm almost lifeless. Fool. No used. I also have end-stage renal failure. My dialysis was continuous. See how ironic life can be? All the credits that I get from evil, just only came for my treatment. It just makes my life longer. But time will come, my body will give up."

Neptune looked at Vert intently. She's right, she was almost lifeless.

"The one who hit Noire was my new girlfriend's sister." She just wanted her to know jus how large the problem really was and the bad things it brought. "When I knew that, I hated their entire family."

Vert nodded. "I'm sorry. What happened was beyond your control. But your future is yours. It's fully within your control."

She was shocked at what Vert said. She was right, she may not be able to change anything anymore after those events - When Nepgear was just driving her car and unintentionally ran over Noire, or how she and Purple met and how she is an older sister for Nepgear. She cannot change anything of those things anymore. But she has the willpower to fix this problem at least.

"If you wanted to sue me, go on. I deserve to be punished. I will face and accept the crimes I've committed. I wish you can forgive me... With time"

She knows that there's no need to punish Vert anymore or make her suffer any further. Her karma was enough. She even doubted she could bear to see that woman suffer, or even die in prison given her current health. She turns around and leaves.

She gently caresses her stomach. "For you, my child, I will close the final chapter of my old life. Just give me more time."

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

The young man with a familiar tuxedo watches in a great amusement, he sighed deeply in defeat.

 **Bad Ending: 99.9% - ERROR**

 **Authoria** won again, leaving the usual defeat of **Deathia**.

He just stares at the road full of busy cars, trucks, and all sorts of vehicles that human invented to move around and polluted the already tortured planet. Well, he wasn't a human so he doesn't care a single bit for such stupid things, He just morphed into this feeble form in order to make things easier.

He shook his head and turned around.

"It was decided then..."

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

 **For Beta Read**

* * *

 **One more chapter guys and gals!**


	21. Chapter 10 - Pt 1 and Pt 2

**CHAPTER TEN - PART ONE**

It has been almost five months, five months with no news about Purple, it troubles Neptune. She just heard that she returned to Ultradimension. Purple made an indefinite leave in her company. Neptune tried reaching her out through social networking sites but it looks like Purple isn't even reading her messages. Just when she was finally ready to confront her, Purple disappears... She can't blame her, though.

She just felt empty now.

"Noire, please forgive me. I couldn't punish those who wronged you... But I forgave them. I know you would have understood. Nepgear is innocent, She was just a victim of the circumstances. And Vert, I know that forgiveness is what she needed." Her body was slumped in a tree near the tombstone of her old lover. "Nepgear and I met last week. I discovered recently that Purple only knows the person Nepgear ran over... I misjudged them. I told Nepgear that we must move on. She cried a bucket of tears. After that, I felt her relief, her real freedom."

Neptune looks down sadly. "I'm sorry if you're sulking. I love Purple. But there will always be a place for you here in my heart, please be assured of that. I am like a balloon. And you're the air filling me. now that you are gone, I'm slowly falling and losing height... I can't raise by myself. But then, Purple came. She filled that balloon with love. She is my Helium now. Even if I let go of her or accidentally allowed her to leave, I will continue to raise up in the clouds. I'm holding her love. I am ready now. I wish she's still ready to accept me when we meet."

She wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. Finally she could come home. _Finally._

* * *

 **PART TWO**

Purple shook her head as she looks at the heaps of dirty food and empty cans in his apartment. She has been so busy this week she forgot to clean the mess that was her apartment. She is now in Lowee of Ultradimension. She has been here for almost five months. She bought this small piece of space back in the day when her company was on the verge of bankruptcy. She was there when Nepgear got involved in the driving accident. Who would have thought that her very branches of life would be Neptune?

Her Neptune.

For several months, she secluded herself from her and the rest of the world. She felt hurt when Neptune compared her love to Noire's. She wanted to fight hard for her. But how? When her very lover just gave up on her. It's like she's making a competition against a ghost. In the end, she decided to move away and let her go as well. So Neptune would not be hurt again. So that her mind would not remember the furious face of Neptune when she declared that Purple and Nepgear were her greatest enemies.

Nepgear mentioned she talked to Neptune. Nepgear wanted a clean start. She was willing to be jailed for life. But Neptune did not file a case. Neptune forgave Nepgear from all her wrongings.

Right now, she's happy. She exported her business smoothly. Her business just improved. In terms of work and career, she was happy. But her love life? She couldn't tell. She was being asked out by a lot of men and some women, maybe dating some of them would help her forget everything. But no one was like Neptune. She misses her pouts and the sweet things she would do for her.

Her train of thought was cut short when she heard the ring of the doorbell. She looked through the peephole. Her mouth then was wide agape at what she saw.

It was Neptune.

Could it be that she was daydreaming? She opened the door hastily. It was real. Her dear Neptune came for her.

"Can I come in? It's cold outside even though it's not snowing yet." Her voice was so soft and tender. She was wearing a plain sweater, jeans, and rubber shoes. She noticed that she gained some weight. Or maybe it's because how big is her sweater was.

"Come in." She gave some space for her to enter as she opened the door. "How did you get here?"

Neptune sat on her couch. She seemed cold. "I didn't expect it would really be this cold here. I shouldn't be surprised since this Lowee and our Lowee are the same. Or is it just me not used to the cold weather? I didn't bring any warm clothes with me. It's like I'm going to be turned into ice popsicle just by waiting for a bus." Her response didn't answer the question.

Purple guided Neptune near the heater and she covered her with a thick blanket. Then she made a warm chocolate coffee.

"Since when did you arrive here?" Purple sat beside her. Still not believing the fact that she was indeed with Neptune.

"Just yesterday."

"What're you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I asked Nepgear. I need to talk to you."

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I asked Nepgear. I need to talk to you."

Purple's answer was defensive. "If this is about your displeasure about us, it's over Neptune. I always repeated the word 'I'm sorry' to you but it will not return the things that happened anymore. She is not going to revive or anything like that."

"Wait! Are you insinuating that I'm here for revenge?" Neptune noticed the silent of Purple avoiding her gaze. "Do you know how hard was to get here? I was denied to enter the portal because Crostie wasn't there with me. I have to convince Histy. But I still tried. For your information, I was granted a tourist visa but it is only for two weeks. I sold my house for a few credits, because when I entered Ultradimension I was in Leanbox. So I had to use my credits to ride an airplane and my pocket money. And your house was hard to find. And now, you're going to doubt about why I'm here."

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just asking."

Looks like Neptune calmed herself down when Purple said sorry.

She was not expecting Neptune's next move. She suddenly wrapped her with the blanket and held her close. They were inside that large cloth. Only the two of them. It seemed like there was a veil that joined them together.

"Kiss me." She demanded instantly.

That moment was magical. It was as if Neptune tossed a spell on purple. And now, she was no longer the boss. She was a very willing servant. She moved her face closer to hers. She caressed her cheeks. It was cold, a proof that she was outside and endured the cold.

Her lips made contact with Neptune's. The slow gentle kiss slowly turned into a passionate one. She had been longing for Neptune every single day ever since she left. She was waiting for this to happen again.

Neptune slowly broke the deep kiss.

"Now, we need to talk." She said seriously. "Tell me everything I have refused to hear, I must know the truth."

"Okay, since you came here to listen to my explanation, then here it is," She stared at her eyes in order to deliver her sincerity. "I did not really plan to meet you. That night when I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. First, it was admiration. I thought when we separated at the resort when you left without telling me, I thought my feelings for you will subside. But no. I can't keep myself straight if I don't see you. When I knew that you were an applicant in my company, I thanked the True Goddess. Celestia made a plan for us to meet once again."

"You have a crush on me ever since then." There's a flash in Neptune's eyes.

"Don't tease me, I'm still explaining."

"Go ahead." She urged smiling.

"All the things I made you see, it was no joke. I'm happy that I cared for you. Would you believe that you're the person I have fallen for? Before, I was the one being chased. Then the world took a 360-degree turn. I was chasing you, Neptune. Then again, I lost myself being a playgirl. I became a corny one but I don't care about the past. All I want is to express how much I love you. Call me selfish if you want but I wanted to replace Noire in your heart. You can't blame me. I have always felt I'm competing with her." She trailed off then continued. "And what's worse, my competitor wasn't here to compete for your heart. It could have been easier if she was here. I can challenge her in a match. We can fight, the last one standing, the strongest. May the best win. But she wasn't here. I've been losing to someone who wasn't even here, I can't win and I know I will return home like a loser. Because I can't match the love she gave to you. But I tried... You know what, I was really hurt when you said you wished Noire was here instead of me, when you said that I was the one in the tomb while Noire was the one hugging you here. Well... Maybe... Maybe I also wish thing were the way you want... Maybe I should..."

"Purple!" There was guilt and pain in Neptune's eyes. "I'm sorry! I-I was just too angry... hurt and sad! I didn't mean any of those awful things I said to you... I don't want you to be gone... please... You have to believe me...!" Tears rolled in her cheeks.

"It's alright, it's over anyway. I accepted that you can't be mine and that I must let you go." Purple said that only half-meant because she's not even moving on yet on her love for her.

She noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Do you not love me anymore." Her voice was cracking.

"weren't you the one who said we must end this at once?"

"That's not true! Is it not enough that I'm here to you? I travelled this far just to see you."

"I know that you needed a closure." Purple caught what she meant, she wasn't dumb and she knew she wasn't being blinded by love. Besides, they had already kissed a few minutes ago. That was a sign. But she wanted to hear it from Neptune's lips.

"Yes, that's what I need."

"What?" Purple suddenly turned confuse. Did she hear her correctly?

"Closure from the past. An end to the chapter in my life with Noire. Closure to all the negative feelings inside of me. Closure to the hatred I have for Nepgear. Closure from my anger against Noire's stepmom."

"And?" Purple's breathing was now okay.

"Closure to all except you. Because even if this is the end of everything else, I want to start a new life with you, you and me. Because now, I can tell that I can give my whole self to you. I have suffered long enough and you have suffered even more... I think it's time for me to grasp the wonderful things in front of me. I'm sorry I hurt you for so long but believe me when I say I will spend the rest of my life repaying you for everything."

Purple can't control her emotions anymore. She literally jumped and hugged Neptune for dear life "I missed you so much!"

"What now? Do I have a chance be with you?" Neptune asked shyly

"Yes," Purple said full of love. Her hands quickly travel through Neptune's fragile ones. She lifted her shirt.

She stopped suddenly when her hand traced her stomach. "Love, you got fat. Your stomach is bigger than before."

Neptune pouted. "Do you not like me anymore because I'm fat?"

"Of course not! That just means there is more for me to love!" There. She professed her love again.

"I love you, too."

Purple was laughing happily for the first time in many months. She was happy, she felt relieved, she felt free. All those five months of sadness were now gone and forgotten. She was once again happy.

"My love, did you feel ashamed because you got a little bit rounder?" Purple was still caressing her stomach.

Neptune gave a nice BOINK! in Purple's head.

"Nepu?! Why did you hit me?" Purple moaned caressing her head.

"You're too slow, you fool! Hello! You should've noticed it is circular, I literally have a ball stuffed in my belly! I am not fat, I'm just pregnant! And before you start, the child is yours. And I don't want you to think I came here just because I wanted you to be responsible. I can raise this child by myself just fine... But I love you and I want you to be part of this family..." Neptune answered with a huff.

Purple slowly absorbed what Neptune said to her, she was literally jumping in happiness. She was so happy. "I'm going to be a mom! Yahoo!"

Neptune joined the fun.

"Why didn't you say it early?" She asked smiling. Looks like her smile will not leave her in a few days.

"It was going to be a surprise for you after we returned home, you know when I was angry at you. I was so stressed then. But I still I really loved our child, there was simply too much for me to deal with at that moment."

Purple cupped Neptune's face. "I'm sorry. Have you suffered from the symptoms yet? True Goddess, you have gone through a lot of things and you even came here."

"Our baby is fine. I have suffered from a few cramps and I sometimes puke, but aside from that, I've been healthy so far. But if there's something I really want... Then... Then I guess that would be... Uh..." Neptune tried to continue but she averted her gaze in shame.

"What do you want? I'm going to buy it right now." Purple felt the excitement filling her heart.

"You. Your scent. Your hugs and kisses. Just you. But, you were far away." Neptune pouted again like the child she was.

"From now on, you will get whatever you want. I'm all yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Very, very, very sure!"

Neptune got something from her pockets. "Here is the picture of our baby. Ram."

When Purple looked at the picture of their baby, she couldn't stop herself from crying happily. They were going to have a baby girl. She didn't care if her elegant body turned sour. She was overreacting. It was good to cry if it was a tears of joy.

"Can we make it official? Can we be a complete family now?'

"If you're asking me to marry you, then my answer is 'yes'.''

"Your answer was quick. are there any second thoughts?" Her question was more like a joke to the most beautiful woman she had ever met and the child said woman was carrying in her belly

"Of course. I love you, I will never let you go."

"I love you too, my love."

"Redundant."

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

 **For a Beta Read**

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

Ance giggles as she looks at France blank face.

She can't blame him, his destined weapon was always eager to make an official 'Bad Ending' or 'Bitter Ending'.

But like fairy tales, this story was again far from anything related to 'bad of 'bitter'

"You have always been dull, France. Always looking for the worst case scenario, always looking for the darkest outcome. It's as if you enjoying the pain and suffering around you... But You know... Dealing with problems like this are part of our lives. These silly and unimportant moments become what define our existence and illustrate just how important it really is in the whole world... Or should I say Multiverse instead" She said with a smile plastered on her face, her rimmed glasses gave some twinkling light from its edge "CHAOSSES-sama decided this fate. As long as Authoria or I pass the judgment through the events, nothing will harm the outcome, not even you or him"

France sighed slightly. Ah, how much he hated sighing. In fact, his cool, stoic face was cracking ever so slowly whenever he was around the oblivious Goddess of Authoria. He can kill her and take control over the Doc Manager and edit those details and destroy Authoria... But what was the point? Killing this little runt would be too easy and would only prove she was right. To say the least, he wanted to play by the rules and win this silly game. He wanted to prove her that not all stories will end up good. "You are the person I hate the most... But you will always be there when I needed you."

Ance look at his eyes. "So, you wanted or not?"

The God of Deathia didn't answer quickly, he turned around as his black cape swayed through the air. "Do what you must and finish your work."

Then, he walked away.

"Thank you..."


	22. Epilogue

**EPILOGUEE**

 _On this_ _special day, I affirm to you in the presence of the True Goddess and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad._

 _I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.._

After Purple pronounced her promised to Neptune, she was crying. Neptune was also crying.

Yes, it was their Basilicom wedding. It was more than three years overdue. When Neptune track Purple in Ultradimension and marry her, it was only a civil wedding happened because Neptune wanted to walk in front of a Share Crystal. Then she gave birth to Ram. Their wedding was again was postponed because she was again pregnant for a second baby. They named the baby Red. But then again, she got pregnant immediately. They named their third baby girl as Rom. Right now, Ram is two years old while Red and Rom are two and one, respectively.

Their children were so cute. Ram and Red were their rings bearers while Rom was their flower girl. After Neptune gave birth to Rom, she decided to focus on the family planning. As much as she and Purple wanted a big family, she also wanted the ceremony in the church.

When the priest gave the go signal for their kiss, they both giggled. Her wife claimed her lips fervently. She looked at her eyes filled with love.

"I stare into your eyes and into those brown eyes, I see my face. And it feels good - seeing my image surrounded by the eyes of the woman I love." Purple whispered.

"You're so romantic," Neptune said softly.

"You'll See more of my romantic side in our honeymoon later." Purple teased with a wink.

"Oh no! Looks like Rom won't be the youngest anymore after the honeymoon."

"We shall see..." Purple gave Neptune a peek on her cheek.

She liked the idea.

She liked her new life.

She liked her future and her new home.

Just Purple and Neptune... And their big and happy family

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

 **My Beta Reader**

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

It was intimidating, to say the least.

For the two rivalry rulers was in a silent touched. The Goddess of Authoria and God Deathia was beyond border in Chaosses' Inner World.

"Do you wish to submit what you two have been decided?" Black Line said. A literal black line, male.

"Or leave this place to retry what you two have been made?" White Line said. A literal white line, female.

There was a wooden door. The landscape was composed of different, twisted designs of everykind. Painting it in black and white except the door. The black line was at the door's right, while the white line opposite of it.

France wordlessly grab Ance hand beside him. The Goddess of Authoria didn't say anything but accept it. In her Author Heart, or more maturely, in her NEXT Form or known as ' **HEART** '.

France was in his **No Heart** , except his armor.

It was intimidating, to say the least.

The silent that seemed to surround the two tall and mighty figures of the rulers of this realm. The Goddess of Authoria and the Deathian God were beyond the border in Chaosses' Inner World.

"Do you wish to submit what you two have created?" Black Line said with boredom

"Or leave this place and retry what you two have made?" White Line said with patience.

There was a wooden door. The landscape was composed of different, twisted designs of every kind, Painted it in black and white except the door. The black line was at the door's right, while the white line was at the left.

France wordlessly grabbed Ance's hand beside him. The Goddess of Authoria didn't say anything and accept him. In her Author Heart, or more maturely, in her NEXT Form or known as 'HEART'.

France was in her No Heart form with no armor.

"You know, I've been thinking lately..." Author Heart said before she trailed off, then continued. "Is it really hard to return home?" The God of Deathia and Nothingness didn't say anything. "I mean for both of us... Can't we go home together?

The nervousness began creeping inside of France's core "Both...?"

Ance smiled. He did answer her question. "Yes, together..."

* * *

 **{DO YOU WISH TO SAVE FILES?}**

 **\- YES -**

 **\- NO -**

* * *

Ance pressed the YES option.

* * *

 **{DO YOU WISH TO SAVE FILES?}**

 **(- YES -)**

 **NO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{SAVE COMPLETE}**

 **.**

 **{LOADING...}**

 **.**

* * *

 **{Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott}**

 **You readers, you who followed this story 'till the end. Despite my effort of regaining and editing my other chapters due to a large grammar errors. I'm afraid I can't back to my past but maybe I can fix it by the future. Thanks for your time reading this first COMPLETE story of mine- no, this ideas is not mine. I have three more real friends who helped me created this story. And my very Beta Reader who joined in my group, thanks to him, I fixed my last few chapters before I close this files. So, see you again soon my friends.**

 **"Yer I oath to move forward, please guide me..."**

 **\- CHAOSSES**

* * *

 **.**

 **{CLOSING FILES...}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{CLOSED}**


End file.
